


A Pilgrimage to Freedom

by REntertainment



Category: Final Fantasy X, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Some may call Jack Morrison Spira's hope, some others call him Spira's demise, but now that he is on his pilgrimage to destroy Sin, only the Fayths will be able to guide him through it.Will he survive the daunting task of freeing Spira? How much will it cost to him? To his Guardians and Friends? Only one way to find out.





	A Pilgrimage to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the big chunk of text nwnUuuu anyways, I hope you like it! nwn
> 
> Awesome art by:  
> Luna-1701(https://luna-1701.tumblr.com/)  
> Spite-or-Respite (https://spite-or-respite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yangdemonking96

Spira: an enormous world filled with vibrant people and majestic views such as Besaid’s Sunset, Kilika’s Never Ending Sea, and much more. Unfortunately, its beauty is marred by a heinous and evil creature: Sin, a devil created because of the past Spirans’ sins, foisting the responsibilities of their jobs off onto machina so they can live a life of never-ending fun and games.

There is no way to destroy Sin, only to keep it at bay. The time between Sin’s temporary demise and its rebirth is called the Calm. And who are the brave ones who deliver Calm to Spira? The Summoners.

Summoners train their entire lives to take power from the Fayth stones and summon powerful and deadly Aeons. They go on a pilgrimage all over Spira to gain power and find every single Aeon to aid them on their quest. Their final destination is Zanarkand, the Holy City where they learn the way to summon the Final Aeon.

The story I’m about to tell you is about one of these Summoners. He’s nothing more than a simple boy who lost both parents one of the times that Sin attacked Luca. Both his parents were Crusaders, people who defend towns from Sin, so it was something he was already expecting, but not so soon. Not the way they did. Sin’s toxin got to them, so they were aggressive and rude. One night, they went so violent that the medic declared them a hazard to society, and so they were executed.

He then started living with Gabriel, his only friend after that event. No one wanted to be near anyone related to someone who got near the toxin. Pray for them? Sure. Ask for their related one’s peaceful rest? Without hesitation. But hugging him, patting his back or even just sit at his side to let him cry? Never. Except Gabe.

Jack started training to be a summoner. The chants and spells were easy thing for him, but in his heart burned the flame of rebellion against those who didn’t give his parents another chance. Still, he became one of the most promising Summoners. Rumor had it that he would be the bringer of the next Calm, but he was also one of the most rude and sarcastic of all the apprentices so those rumors were dismissed by others that said that he would be the one bringing another Sin to Spira.

Now, summoners can’t go alone on this journey, for there are creatures that resist magic. Guardians are the companions of the summoners and the ones keeping them from harm, for fiends – creatures created with pyreflies and magic – are not the only threats to the road. There is a cursed race of spirans: the Al Bhed, people from the sands of Bikanel who don’t believe on the Yevon’s teachings and rely on the forbidden machina. Some people think they kidnap the summoners, and that cannot be allowed to happen, for Spira’s sake.

Our story begins at Jack’s house, a little building compared to the Cathedral or any of the wealthiest houses around. Only what’s necessary can be found there: a kitchen, two bedrooms, a little living room and two bathrooms for the boys to use.

It’s a bright summer morning in Bevelle, Spira’s capital. The sun is hitting the place with all of Yevon’s might. Gabriel and Jack barely slept for 3 hours due to a celebration they did. The reason: Jack is officially becoming a Summoner.

“Hey, blondie!” Gabe calls while banging the door. “Last night was wild, I know! But they’re gonna kill us if we get to your first trial late!” Gabriel is a tall boy, with dark skin from his Kilikan origins and long, brunette hair tied up nicely in a bun, the best he could do with a massive hangover and little time to recover. He’s dressed in his preferred garments: thick sandals, simple dark green shorts, and a black tank top to show off his muscles to anyone passing by.

“Shut the fuck up, Gabe!” the other guy groans from the other side of the door. “I’m not ready yet!”

“Oh, come on!” Gabe bangs the door again just to make Jack’s head hurt a bit more and represses a chuckle. “Lord Seymour is already waiting along with Kinoc! If we’re late-”

The door slams into Gabriel’s face and makes him stumble back.

“I told you to shut up!” Jack roars, and laughs a bit. This kind of rough play is always normal among them. “Help me tie the fucking obi.” Jack turns around, sash in hand, and Gabe nods.

  


“You know, this will make things way more difficult for you.” One, two turns and start the knot. “If you have to move or something, this will impede you completely.”

The robes Jack is using are the most unpractical for Gabriel’s taste, but in a way, they understood this had to be done. After all, the first summoning is a very big deal. His long kimono is half blue and half red with some white splattered around, and his sash has the same combination of colors. It falls all the way to Jack’s feet and the sleeves go all the way to his wrists.

“Aren’t you dying inside of this?” Gabriel asks while finishing the complicated knot. Hung over or not, it is his duty to be alert and dexterous at all times.

“If Yocka’s “Big Bang Shot” didn’t kill us,” Jack starts while smirking, “I don’t think being cooked inside of theses robes will.”

Both laugh wholeheartedly, and when Jack’s finished, they run to the cathedral. All the other summoners were already there, alongside their respective guardians. And, like Gabe said, Lord Seymour with his condescending look and Lord Kinoc with his fake smile plastered on his face were there and waiting.

“Oh.” Seymour looks at the boys and turns to Kinoc. “Well, it seems that our two drunkards overslept.”

The other man chuckles and nods. “Well, then we must punish them, shouldn’t we?” The fatter man smirks and looks at both boys, who are glaring at him. “Since we don’t want you to destroy the Cathedral, we will appoint you another companion to your pilgrimage: the worst guardian after Gabriel.” He points to a dark-skinned girl, maybe Kilikian judging by her skin, dressed in a long blue robe with simple white garments underneath it. “She’s Ana, and she’ll be your new companion.”

Jack couldn’t help but notice the eyepatch on her face, and that made him even angrier at both stupid men. “Well, more than a punishment,” he starts, and then smirks. “It’s a gift.”

“Plus,” Gabe follows with a flirty smirk, “such a beautiful lady belongs only among the best group of novices of Yevon.”

Ana sighs and looks away, not impressed by such pathetic attempts at flirting.

“If you say so.” Seymour sighs and points at the Cathedral “Since everyone is already here, let the trials begin.”

One by one, the summoners went in and out. Since they were the last to arrive, they’d be the last to enter, which doesn’t make Jack especially happy since that means more time inside the robes that are making him sweat like a pig.

“Before we depart, I need to take a shower. Otherwise, I’ll be sticky and smelly until we get to a decent place to do so,” the blonde mutters while fanning himself with his palm.

“We will, don’t worry,” Gabe answers while checking his blades: two daggers the size of two palms. Quick and deadly, just as he likes them. “I mean, you already stink, but I’m used to it.”

“I am used to the stink of a man, too,” Ana answers rapidly. “So don’t worry about me.”

“But I’m not used to it!” Jack complains while making some ice appear on his hands, and he starts rubbing them on his forehead. “Yevon damn that guado.”

“I’d say do not be disrespectful, but it’d be futile,” the girl answers while taking her coat off. It was indeed a scorching summer day in Bevelle.

“First temples first,” Gabe declares, nodding. “We’re going to Besaid, where you will find Valefor.”

“But on the way there, we can go to Djose Temple first and then take the ferry to Kilika, and then finally we can go to Besaid,” Ana answers, offering Jack a bit of water.

“That’s a plan, but first we need to do…” he clears his throat and raises his head, “THE FUCKING FIRST TRIAL!”

Everyone turns to Jack, perplexed.

“Be more respectful!” Kinoc roars from the entrance. “You damn brats-”

“Who’s brattier?” Gabe asks, standing up. “Us? Mere boys who want to fulfill our duty to Spira, or you, full-grown adults who only on a whim are making us go last?”

All eyes go back to Kinoc and Seymour, the later killing the Kilikan boy with his glare.

“Very well then,” the High Summoner answers with a smirk. “You may pass next to the trial.”

Jack and his guardians jolt up and run to the Cathedral, ready to face the puzzle, which proved to be the easiest thing thanks to Ana’s wit. Not only did they find their way through it, but they also found a secret weapon around the moving platforms.

“Blessed be your brain, Ana,” Gabe praises the girl with a bow. “Without you, we wouldn’t have found this beautiful sword!” He picks it up and smirks, admiring the sword, its blade as long as his arm, thick and shining in a reddish gleam. “Must have fire affinity, no doubt.”

“Well, we’re in the Chamber.” Jack says with confidence and approaches the door to the Fayth. “Please, pray for my success.” The other two teens nod and sit on the chamber’s floor to wait.

One by one, the other novices came in with their respective groups of Guardians, all of them big and well-built guys and all of them complaining about the great sword that had been missing. Gabe’s grin when he took it out was as wide as his mouth could stretch.

Ana and Gabe have the easiest job compared to Jack. While Gabriel’s or Ana’s training is on the body, Jack must train his mind, his soul and his body. Through the chants and prayers, the Summoner link the center of his being to the Fayth, praying for the power of the Aeon that belonged to that Fayth.

“Bahamut, please,” Jack thinks while chanting, “Please, please, please. Let me have the power to defeat Sin, there has to be a way, there HAS to be, please Bahamut, aid my way.” He makes his best to quiet everyone else’s voices, everyone else’s chatter, but nothing came to him.

“ _Why are you doing this?_ ” the Fayth asks in Jacks mind. He looks around surprised, everyone is still praying and concentrated.

“I want a better Spira,” he thinks back to Bahamut. “I want a Spira where children don’t have to fear losing their parents, I want a Spira where you can be taking the sun and be sure that a fucking whale won’t come and destroy your village!” Anger and pain build up in his heart. “I wish for a Spira where we can live in peace and where we can be free from its terror!” he stands up because something made him, a conviction or something like that. “I want a Spira where we don’t have to sacrifice what we love the most for just some years of peace!” he finally shouts in his mind.

“ _Then… I will aid you, but beware, the path will be even more difficult than a normal Summoner’s,_ ” the Fayth appears in the middle of the Chamber, quieting everyone. “ _Do you accept these terms, Jack?_ ”

“I do” he answers out loud with determination.

“ _Then, so be it._ ” The Fayth nods and flies inside Jack, creating a frustrated groan among everyone.

While Jack felt it like minutes, it was hours that passed.

The guardians were talking about how their Summoner was superior to the other’s. Everyone joined the angry whispers except Gabe and Ana. The girl didn’t care and the boy knew that Jack was the best and there was no point on arguing it.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opens and every guardian smiles, hoping for their summoner to be the first one to emerge.

“Is it him?” Ana asks, just as excited as anyone else.

Gabe just shrugs and stands up. “Only one way to find out.” He clears his throat and puts his hands around his mouth and shouts, “Hey Jack! Is that you?”

The silence that follows is so overwhelming that Ana can barely stand it; she’s shaking in expectation.

“Fuck yeah, it’s me!” The summoner emerges from the chamber, half naked and sweating. “It’s a fucking oven inside!” he pants as he runs to Gabe and hugs him tight “I beg you… I BEG YOU…”

“Yes, yes” Gabe answers, patting his back and wiping the sweat onto his pants “Shower.”

Ana giggles and follows behind the other two, leaving the other summoners very disappointed.

After a long shower for Gabe and Jack, they start walking to the entrance of Bevelle.

“So,” Ana mutters when she sees the gates getting near, the mystical gleam of Macalania Woods beyond them, “I think we’re going to the Macalanian Temple? After all, it is the nearest temple. There you’ll find Shiva, the ice Aeon.”

Jack grunts, receiving a glare from the girl.

“I know it is my duty, but can we enjoy it at least?” Jack’s eyes light up a bit when he sees the entrance to the city. “After all, we’re visiting all of Spira! We might as well take time to actually understand it before saving it.”

“We’ll be late to-”

“To what?” Gabe asks, cocking an eyebrow. “This is not a race to see who gets to save Spira first. It’s a very important duty, yes, but Jack’s right…” Gabe’s face darkens a bit and he sighs. “After all, it might be the last time we see it.”

It’s something known that the duty of a Summoner is to give it all to save Spira, the life of said Summoner included, plus the life of someone else. To save thousands of lives, one must offer two in exchange. But that’s something Ana hasn’t thought of… until this moment. It’s a dark feeling. If they leave Bevelle, Death will be the plus one of this trip, and can become quite a burden if she decides to take someone to the Farplane.

“…Maybe not.” Both boys turn to Jack surprised. “The Fayth talked to me. He’s going to help me fight Sin and this time,” he inhales with pride and a bit of fear, “Maybe even kill it for good.” Gabe and Ana look at each other and then at Jack.

“Blondie…”

“Do not _Blondie_ me, Gabe,” he growls while walking out of Bevelle. “I heard the Fayth, I know it was real, I am going to stop Sin, one way or another.” He nods, determined, and walks into Macalania Woods.

“Blondie! Wait!” Gabe runs behind him and Ana follows, still confused.

Macalania Woods is a beautiful place, mesmerizing even. An eternal shade of blue covers the sight, giving the forest a dreamlike aura. Unfortunately, it’s also one of the most dangerous places of the world, filled with powerful and fearsome fiends.

“So, let me get this straight,” Gabe says rubbing the bridge of his nose “Bahamut’s Fayth, a little kid, told you that the aeons are tired of being summoned and that Spira is slowly falling into a dark and gruesome pit of death.”

“And,” Ana adds surprised “We’re going to end it. Did we miss something?”

“The part where we all survive my pilgrimage.” Jack answers, determined.

“I mean… it sounds great, but how are we going to do it?” Ana inquires shooting a Flying Eye just for fun. “After all, we’re just a little group of a Summoner and two Guardians.”

“He said it was enough.” Jack nods and keeps walking over the spiraling roots of the Macalanian trees. “Plus, it’s not like we are on our own! We got the aeons on our side!”

“Listen, Jack.” Gabe sighs and scratches the back of his head. “It’s awesome but… it’s not gonna happen. It’s all the church of Yevon against the three of us! How are we even going to-”

“Bikanel Desert.” Jack declared with a wide smile “We have a whole race against Yevon, we can do it!”

“And what are we gonna say?” Ana asks, worried “Hey there, everyone! We represent all the ideals of the people who hate you, call you heathens and basically segregate you for having a different world view! We need you to help us! Because we’re different! We’re good!”

“You may be joking, but maybe that would do the trick,” Jack concedes, chuckling. “After all, that sounds perfect for what we intend to do.”

Gabe sighs and shoots a bolt of lightning at another flying eye that was lurking around.

“Listen, Jackie,” he mutters a bit hesitantly. “It is your duty to save Spira. Unfortunately, if what you say it’s true, then the corruption has gone so deep that everyone is an enemy! Seymour, Kinoc, everyone!”

“It’s complicated I know, but good things never are easy, are they?” the summoner asks, shrugging. “The Fayth did warn me about that, we have to be even more careful now.”

“And how are we going to get to Bikanel Island?” Ana inquires rapidly. “No ships with a Yevonist captain will take us there.”

“Well…” Jack thinks for a moment and then sighs. “Maybe we could get purposefully kidnapped? It is said that the Al’Bhed are taking summoners and guardians away, maybe we can get their attention and then ask them to take us to Bikanel.”

The three boys look at each other for a while and nod.

“But if we’re going to try and make a revolution with the aid of the Al’Bhed, we need to have a complete plan first, right?” Gabe asks clenching a fist with determination. “Whatever we do, we must gather the aeons first, after that we need to find the way to end Sin. Finally, we can go and pitch our idea to the Al’Bhed and pray to… well… to someone or something that they listen and want to join us.”

“Rumor has it,” adds Anna excitedly, “That there are other aeons out there, with weird powers but outragedly strong! I heard someone talk about Lord Seymour’s Aeon being available to anyone who achieved something impressive!” She jumps and excitement and giggles. “We only need to find someone who knows about it and we’ll get even more help!”

“It’s settled then!” Jack declares triumphantly while extending his arm. “We’re gonna gather all Aeons!”

“We’re gonna find the hidden ones.” Anna adds putting her hand over Jack’s.

“And we’re going to talk the Al’Bhed into helping us!” Gabe shouts slapping his hand over theirs.

“And we’re going to defeat Sin, once and for all!” they shout at the same time, a fire igniting in their heart, a flame that warms their body and fuels their will to do their best.

“But first,” Anna says while looking around. “We need to get out of this labyrinthic forest…”

The trio looks around, noticing that while they were talking, they kept their walk, not paying attention to where their feet were dragging them. Jack chuckles nervously and shrugs.

“Well… uhmm… how many turns did we take?”

“It’s Macalania, you can give a thousand turns and end up in the end of the forest or even deeper without noticing.” Gabe answers sighing. “Anyways, let’s see… Macalania Temple is on the lake. Which, is frozen, which means that we need to notice if the temperature falls. If it does, we’re getting near, otherwise-”

“Otherwise, you’re getting even more lost.” A voice interrupts Gabe’s soliloquy, a deep, serious voice coming from the trees.

“Stop it, Hanzo.” A more cheerful voice scolds him and branches start snapping and rustling, meaning someone’s moving.

A green-haired boy comes out of the trees with his hands behind his head, smiling. Another boy, a bit taller with long, black hair, follows him.

“Hi! I’m Genji Shimada and he’s my brother, Hanzo.” Genji says while pointing with his hand. “He’s a summoner too, and I’m afraid we got lost on our way to Bevelle.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo asks bitterly. “Or someone couldn’t help but flirt with the inn keeper’s daughter, causing him to give us wrong directions.” Genji giggles and scratches the back of his head.

“Sorry, bro.” he sighs and looks at the trio. “Look, maybe we could help each other here, how about we try to find our way to the Lake? We come from Guadosalam so we technically have no aeons yet…”

“What my brother is trying to say is,” Hanzo interrupts sighing a bit frustrated. “Can we tag along with you? If we found our way to Bevelle, great. To the Lake? Fine. To the Thunder Plains? Not the best, but we’ll take it, same goes with the Calm Lands.”

“Sure, why not?” Jack answers with a smile. “The more the merrier.”

“I think I’ve heard of you…” Anna whispers squinting at the brothers. “Aren’t you the clan that can summon dragons with your weapons?”

Both brothers go pale immediately. Genji fakes a laugh and shakes his head.

“What? Where did you hear that nonsense?” he asks, a bit alarmed. “I mean, it’s impossible that we can summon something without it being… well… under Yevon’s approval!”

“It can be.” Gabe replies shrugging. “If you have the fayth of such aeon, you can summon it. Yevon only decides which are official and which ones are not.”

“Nonsense!” Hanzo shouts while walking away. “Are we getting out of this cursed forest or not!” Genji chuckles awkwardly and runs to his brother’s side, leaving the trio really confused.

A long, tense silence settles over the group, only interrupted by the forest’s sounds every now and then.

“We didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Anna mutters at the brothers. “I’ve heard rumors about certain aeons that are scattered throughout Spira, I don’t know their names or what they do, only Lord Seymour’s Anima.”

“Do you really think he would leave something as important as his personal Aeon’s Fayth out there where anyone could find it?” Hanzo replies, unamused.

“That’s why it’s called Hidden Aeon!” Ana replies irritated. “We’re trying to be nice with you and-!”

“You’re a bit too well informed about these “Hidden Aeons”, aren’t you?” Hanzo barks back at Ana. “Do you have one? Have you talked with someone who knows where is one? Have you SEEN one of those Fayths?”

“Hey, asshole!” Gabe shouts pointing his sword at him. “Shut your trap if you’re only going to be a little bitch! She’s apologizing, and you only talk back to her? Dick move!”

“Now, now, let’s not start with name calling!” Genji intervenes alongside Jack.

“Genji’s right, I mean… we’re a team! We’re trapped in this forest together and-”

A loud screech makes everyone turn around. Three humongous fiends are running at them. Three heads spring out of their necks. One of a bull, one of an eagle and one of a wolf and a fourth one on its rear, a snake.

“Chimera!” Ana shouts launching a bomb to try and scare them away, but it does nothing, only a big boom that made the fiends even angrier. “Run! Run!”

“No!” Jack shouts and takes his staff. “We fight!”

“But Jack-!” Gabe was about to say something but was interrupted by Hanzo.

“Three rampant fiends are a threat to anyone in these woods and its surroundings!” he shouts, casting Reflect on everyone. “I don’t like you, but it is our duty to protect everyone else!” Jack nods and sends a bolt of lightning at them and evading a tackle from one that was faster than the rest.

“My sleeping darts are of no use!” Ana shouts while shooting a normal bullet at the fiend, hitting it on its bull eyes, causing it to lose control.

“Gabe!” Jack shouts sending a flame from his staff to another Chimera. “Scan them! Tell me what they can do!”

“Little busy here, blondie!” the guardian shouts back, slashing the fiend on its arm.

“Let me!” Genji shouts making an “I see you” signal. “Quick resume! We can blind and silence them! They’re immune to any sleeping and poisoning abilities and resistant to fire and water!” he then launches a shuriken to the bull’s eye of the second one.

“Dammit,” Gabe mutters while sheathing his fire sword away and taking out his trusty daggers. “I really like that sword… useless piece of junk.”

With two fiends blinded, the group thinks the Chimeras would be hesitant to attack. How wrong they are.

The two blinded fiends take a deep breath and exhale a big flame towards the fighters.

“Guard us from the scorching flames!” Jack and Hanzo shout, casting NulBlaze, a protective spell against said element, guarding everyone and saving them from a very hard burn.

“Genji what the fuck was that!” Hanzo roars at his brother.

“I only did a quick scan! Can’t do something deeper if I’m not covered! You know that!” Genji shouts back panicking. “I’m good, but not THAT good!”

“We’ll cover for you, but you gotta speak up!” Ana shouts, tossing another bomb at the fiends, killing one because it was very near to the explosion radius. “There goes one!”

Genji does the signal again and keeps focused while Hanzo starts shooting different spells from his staff, except fire and water. Ana shoots again at their eyes just in case they were not blinded enough. Jack is casting more black magic, remembering they all have a protective spell that reflect any magic, including allied. Gabe is just slashing his way through the fiends.

“Okay I’m done!” Genji shouts joining Gabe. “There are two powerful attacks! Their flame breathing one and a water breath!” he cuts the tendons of one, making it fall and stabs the fiend in the chest once it’s on the ground. “One less!”

“Bahamut, come forth!” Jack shouts, sending a spark of light to the sky and making a loud roar be heard. “Use Mega-Flare!”

“Jack! Wait!” Ana shouts in panic, but it was too late, the Aeon was already shooting a massive energy ray from his mouth, immediately killing the “remaining” fiend.

“And that makes three!” he declares triumphantly.

“…Jack… there are… like a hundred remaining.” Gabe mutters frightened and pointing at a whole pack rampaging at them, two times bigger.

“Guys…” Genji looks around, becoming paler at each passing second. “Uhm… I think we’re on their nesting grounds and those were their babies…”

They could take three babies on, but 100 full grown fiends? Not likely.

Hanzo then sighs and raises his rod.

“ _Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” he shouts, lightning coming out of his arm and suddenly, two spirit dragons come out of the rod and kill all the fiends while passing through them. After this, he collapses panting and drenched in sweat.

“That. Was. Fucking. Awesome!” Jack shouts while casting curative magic for Hanzo.

“…Don’t be… disrespectful… to my family’s… lineage…” Hanzo pants, slowly recovering his strength.

“So… you ARE the Shimadas I heard of.” Ana says giggling. “Nice to meet you.”

“How did you know?” Genji asks giving a potion to Hanzo. “After all, it’s a family secret.”

“There are a lot of rumors out there,” Ana answers extending her hand to help Hanzo up.

“Well, now you know our secret, please keep it among us.” Genji asks with a smile.

“Sure, don’t worry.” Gabe answers nodding. “Thanks for saving us, by the way.”

“No problem!” Genji answers giving a thumbs up. “Now, let’s get out of this cursed forest.”

Finally, they find their way to Macalania Lake, weirdly enough, it’s a frozen area on the outskirts of Macalania Forest, no one knows why but it’s no surprise Yevon decided that it was the best place for Shiva’s temple, an ice aeon in the middle of an icy lake.

“I heard that the cold here is nothing compared to the cold on Gagazet’s peak.” Genji says putting a coat on. “Fortunately, I packed these very warm coats, right bro?”

“You can come in handy sometimes, Genji” Hanzo answers while nodding. “What about you? You seem to be a bit… unclothed for the journey ahead.”

“We also got some coats, we just need to find them, right Gabe?” Jack asks nervously while looking at the Kilikan boy. Both were shuffling their bags hoping to find something that could protect them from the chilly weather.

“I remember putting then on a-”

“On a bag?” Ana asks taking out three coats. “Sure, you put them on a bag, but not in the right one. Come on let’s go!” she says while tossing the clothes to the other two boys. “If we’re lucky, we’ll get two aeons before day’s end!” Jack and Gabe fumble to take the coats out of their face while laughing.

“It’s weird to think that you’ve been barely some hours with us and suddenly, you treat me as Gabe would.” Jack remarks while smirking. “You got too comfy with us really quick, huh?”

“It’s not like you’re a normal summoner, with all those annoying ideas of superiority and godly complex.” She answers while shrugging “No offense intended, Hanzo” she adds quickly.

“None taken, you speak the truth.” Hanzo agrees while nodding. “I’ve had my fair share of jerks and idiots who think themselves to be better, instead of a public server. Some Al-Bhed made a study, and most of the one who believed themselves over their people are the ones who failed early on their quest.”

“Humbleness, generosity, love for Spira and devotion. The traits of the perfect summoner.” Genji recites with a hand on his chest.

“Poetic, I like it” Jack answer smiling. “But I dunno, sometimes devotion might kill you if the one you’re devoted is evil…” Gabe and Ana, knowing Jack’s plan already didn’t pay too much attention to that statement, the Shimadas on the other hand, looked at him surprised.

“What are you implying?” Hanzo asks cocking an eyebrow. Jack looks at him and realizes he said that, not only thought it. He chuckles and dismisses it with a hand movement.

“Never mind, I was lost in thought.” He replies walking a bit faster, most likely they were halfway to the temple, he was eager to finally get out if this mess, avenge his parents and bring peace to Spira.

But then again, it wasn’t going to be so easy.

“Hey guys! I don’t want to be a pessimist but… I am afraid we’ll have to camp for today!” Genji shouts while standing behind a big rock. “I’m pretty sure a snow storm is coming this way and we won’t survive it if we keep walking!”

“We won’t survive if we stay here either!” Gabe shouts behind another rock. “How long is it until the temple?!”

“If the wind doesn’t push us away, the beasts are kept at bay and we don’t slip due to the ice, we should be there in an hour or two, maybe.” Hanzo replies exhaling a deep sigh, creating a large cloud in front of his mouth. “But as we know, that won’t happen!”

“We’ll stay here.” Jack declares, his staff’s upper tip glowing in an icy-white light. “Prepare a camp, a bonfire and get something to eat done.” He steps out of the rock’s shelter, little ice shards cutting his skin. “ _Shield us from icy death!_ ”

In that moment, a pale dome surrounds a little area, the cold is still horrible, but at least the storm is blocked.

“You heard blondie! Let’s go!” Gabe shouts taking out some wood he took from the forest.

Some minutes later, there’s a camp around Jack, focusing on the blurry horizon, a hot soup is ready, and the tents are set.

“Where did you learn this?” Hanzo asks while sipping his tea. “Null-Frost can’t be used like this.”

“It’s called years of study and practice, dear Shimada” Morrison whispers proudly. “And years of defying what’s written on books and what the elders tell you. It’s a life of experimenting and curiosity.”

“Two things Yevon ain’t too fond of.” Finishes Gabe smiling with two bowls in his hand. “Drink up, Blondie. Ana did this, she says it’ll give you the strength to keep this up.” He sits at his friend’s left since Hanzo’s at his right. “So, open up.”

Jack nods and Gabe slowly approaches his bowl to his lips, careful not to scald him. The soup seems to be a simple tomato broth with spices, but with a nice tinge of spiciness and with only one sip, a nice warm spreads through his body.

“Thanks, Gabe.” Jack whispers with a pleased smile.

“Will you be alright?” Hanzo asks a little concerned. “After all, this snow storm might last all night long, if you can teach me I can help you.”

“It’s not a problem, I have tons of energy.” Jack declares proudly. “You on the other hand, should drink your soup and then go to sleep, you’re a bit pale since our little fight against those chimeras.”

Hanzo sighs and looks at the tents with a bit of shame, he is tired, summoning those dragons is not an easy task, it takes a substantial chunk of energy and it weakens him the rest of the day, but on the other hand, he was being useless! He’s sitting there while Jack is casting a spell that could keep them alive through the night.

“Don’t worry, man.” Gabe whispers while putting a blanket over the blonde’s shoulders and giving more soup to him. “If the storm passes before sunrise, I’ll wake you up.”

“And I shall carry Jack to the Temple.” Answers Hanzo bowing down. “Thank you for keeping us safe.”

“My pleasure,” Jack chuckles and sips more soup. “Now go, have a good night.”

“Goodnight!” Genji shouts from his tent, Ana is sipping the rest of the soup before going to bed too.

After some minutes, the blow of the wind is the only sound that can be heard.

  


“This is quite peaceful,” Jack whispers after some minutes. “Ain’t that right, Gabe?”

“The beauty of Death, I think.” he answers while putting more wood into the fire. “How are we going to explain this to the priests at the temple?” he asks while sitting aside Jack.

“Simple, we turned back and stayed in Bevelle. It’s easy to believe if we don’t mention our little detours inside Macalania.” The other answers smiling.

Both friends stay silent, admiring the landscape. The snow, the rocky formations, the sky covered in clouds, everything is like in a painting.

“Hey, Jack?” the tanned boy whispers after a while.

“Yes, Gabe?” he asks back, while taking a more comfortable sitting pose.

“Do you like anyone? Like… back in Bevelle?” the Kilikan asks forming a snowball and tossing it away.

“Hmm… not really.” Jack answers after a bit of thought. “I mean, I’ve had a fair amount of people in my bed but… just for fun, you know?” he sighs and looks at the floor. “After all, the most probable outcome is that we die, right?”

“Yeah, it really breaks the image of a nice marriage, kids and a house, huh?” the other boy asks with a bitter chuckle. “Yeah, I guess it’s comprehensible. You don’t want to hurt anyone, right?” Jack doesn’t answer Gabe’s question, he just nods.

“Why do you ask?” the blonde inquires, cocking an eyebrow.

“Curiosity, I guess…” Gabe answers absent-mindedly.

“Did you?”

“You’re gonna laugh.” Gabe pouts and launches another snowball into the storm.

“Maybe, but still you gotta tell me.” Jack nudges at Gabe with his elbow. “Come one, Gabe! Who’s the lucky one?”

Gabe looks at Jack, dead serious, inhales and looks away.

“…You.” He finally answers looking away, blushing softly.

“What?” Jack asks surprised, taken aback by the sudden declaration, almost broke the shield, but rebuilt it almost immediately. “Gabe! Don’t do that!”

“Y-You asked!” he whispers angrily.

“I didn’t think it’d be me!” Jack mutters back.

“I just… I didn’t mean to startle you, I know it’s stupid.” Gabe sighs and throws another snowball, this time a bit further away.

“It’s not stupid, Gabe.” Jack whispers smiling. “Listen, we’re bros, comrades, I… I don’t know if I could see you like that…” Jack sighs and pats Gabe’s back. “I love you, that’s true, but… I’m not sure if I’ll be able to love you the way you want to.”

“I understand,” Gabe sighs and pats Jack on the back. “But if you ever want… uhm… to relief some… well…”

“Wait, the great Gabriel Reyes is blushing?” Jack asks with disbelief. “Well! That’s a first! I feel honored.” He makes a low bow and chuckles a bit.

“You won’t let me live this one down, will you?” the darker boy grunts while standing up.

“Maybe not, but I won’t annoy you about it… too much.” Both boys chuckle and sigh. “Keep the fire up, please.”

The hours pass silently after that. Little by little, the storm stops, clearing the skies and the path to the temple.

“Alright, Jack.” The Kilikan yawns and stands up. “I’ll wake everyone up, you should sleep now.”

“I can’t.” Jack answers chuckling. “Can’t let Hanzo carry me up. I don’t really care, but he’s not used to the dissing the priests do when something is not the way they’re used to, I’d hate myself if he happens to get in the crossfire of our shit against theirs.” The blonde stands up with a lot of effort and stretches his limbs. “Man! I’m- Agh!” he cracks his back. “I’m tired…”

“Don’t worry,” Ana yawns while tying up her hair. “I’ll make us something hot to drink and then we’ll be off.”

“Way ahead of you, sweetie pie.” Gabe whispers half asleep. “Check the pot, there should be enough tea for the three of you.” Hanzo and Genji get out of their respective tents and stretch too.

“Thank you very much, Jack!” Genji exclaims with a broad smile in his face. “You’re way better than my brother! And that’s saying a lot!”

“Let’s not exaggerate.” Hanzo grunts while scratching his head and redoing his ponytail.

“He’s got an official aeon already and he just saved us from a blizzard, that puts him way above you.” Genji teases while packing their tents.

“Just you wait, Genji.” Hanzo declares pointing at Jack. “I will save Spira first!”

“Uh… yeah buddy, you do that.” Jack mutters under his breath while walking a bit to wake up his legs.

The trip was quick, it would have been quicker if Jack and Gabe didn’t stop every 20 minutes to yawn and try to convince everyone to go ahead, they’ll catch up later, of course, no one would do that.

“We’re a team already, aren’t we?” Ana asks shrugging. “At least for this trial, I heard that Shiva’s temple’s is one of the hardest due to the ice.”

“I don’t want more ice…” the sleepy boys whisper while eyeing at each other. “Ana… would you make the trial in our behalf? Please?”

“Oh, cut it!” she orders while slapping their cheeks, a red mark slowly forms on Jack’s cheek, but that was enough to slightly wake them up. “You’ll rest while we have a more consistent breakfast and then we’ll do the trial.”

They arrive to the Temple a bit after the sun appeared on the horizon, after being received by the nuns there, Seymour appears, frowning like he’s used to whenever the Summoner and Guardian were around.

“Welcome, children.” He spits. “I heard that the population of Chimeras decreased significantly yesterday, someone or something attacked a nesting ground of these fiends…” Hanzo, Genji and Ana get a bit pale, but they say nothing.

“Oh, now he’s trying to put that on us.” Jack complains pointing at Seymour. “Did we blow our kitchen once? Yeah, we did.”

“Did we accidentally flood a public bathroom? Okay, yes, maybe.” Gabe follows stepping up. “But the extinction of a whole race? Please! We wouldn’t do such a thing!”

“I know it wasn’t you,” Seymour grunts and looks at the Shimadas. “Someone saw two blue spirit dragons spiraling through the forest and then disappearing, do you know anything?”

“No.” Gabe answers smirking. “And even if we knew, do you think we’d tell you? Whoever can summon two dragons must be a bad-ass summoner, plus, aren’t the Fayth stones in the temples the only ones in existence? Are you implying that there are more?” Seymour is furious, you can tell by the red of his face and his clenched fists.

“IT IS YOUR DUTY AS SUMMONERS TO-”

“It is our duty to save Spira, that’s it.” Jack cuts walking to the rooms where summoners and guardians can rest. “If there are more stones than you imagined it’s none of our problem, in any case, it’s better. Even more weapons to fight Sin with, right?” Jack gives his best smile and bows. “Now if you excuse me, we need to rest.”

They entered the room evading Seymour’s sight and they locked the door with lock.

“Thanks for-”

“You got nothing to thank us for.” Gabe answers nodding. “Now, go have some breakfast, we’ll join you later.” Hanzo and Genji bow grateful and walk out the room, Ana smiles and joins them, leaving the two boys alone.

“Good night, Jack.” Gabe whispers while setting over a bed.

“’Night babe…” Gabe jolts his head up, blushing madly. “Oh sorry, I meant Gabe…” Jack chuckles and after some seconds he starts snoring softly.

Gabe’s dreams were full of Jack naming him babe, while walking, while kissing, while… joining their bodies together. But then, he saw it.

Jack, facing Sin, with only one word left to say.

Babe.

That’s when he wakes up. Sweating and panting.

“Gabe?” Jack is already awake, looking worried at him. “Dude, you alright?”

“I… I need to ask you a favor.”

“If it’s about the babe thing, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Please, forget what we spoke about back there.” Jack looks in disbelief at him, he’s softly crying. “I don’t know if I’d be able to… if I’d be able to see you die…”

“Gabe…” Jack starts but Gabe stands up, abruptly.

“Can you promise me that you won’t die?” he asks finally, grabbing Jack by the shoulders. “Can you assure me, that whatever happens you’ll survive?” they look intensely at each other and Jack sighs.

“I can’t…” he chuckles and smooches Gabe on his cheek. “But don’t worry, with you and Ana on my side nothing will happen, okay?” he makes an innocent smile and flinches a bit when he fells Gabe’s grasp becoming harder. “G-Gabe? You’re hurting me…” and out of the nowhere, Gabe gives the most passionate, loving and sweet kiss he has ever given until now and runs out of the room, leaving Jack very confused and flustered.

They had breakfast and got a nice shower to get ready for the trial, but Gabe decided to shower before Jack, that hurt him deeply, so when they were ready, the group found themselves at the entrance of the trial.

“So that’s how’s it gonna be now?” Jack asks bitterly.

“What are you talking about?” Gabe asks looking away, that pulled the attention of Ana and the Shimadas.

“We always take showers together, now you decided that-”

“Put yourself in my situation, Jack” Gabe replies entering the Trial.

“So what? You started liking me yesterday?” Jack asks without hesitation, Gabe blushes and looks away.

“Whoa! Whoa! Dick move, Jack!” Genji replies putting a palm on his shoulder. “This is not a talk you should be having so openly!”

“Not that we’re against it.” Hanzo says walking past them. “Is just that those private things should be kept that way.”

“Is that why you were kicked out of the island?” Ana asks ashamed, Gabe just nods and sighs.

“It’s okay… just… let’s keep moving, we got a Trial to pass, Ana, help me find that special prize.”

A block of ice sliding there, another going down and icy slide, spheres put in order, prizes obtained, everything was going according to plan, even when they entered the Chamber of Fayth, but the spirits are a bit low, Gabe has been sniffing and Jack has been frowning for all that time.

“Hey guys?” Genji tries again to lift the spirits. “We made it! We’re in the Chamber!”

Everyone nods and Jack and Hanzo enter the Chamber without saying much.

“…I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t say that.” Ana cuts and pats Gabe on the shoulder. “It’s okay, he’ll understand.”

“I kissed him Ana.” Gabe replies putting his hands over his face. “I shouldn’t have kissed him! I shouldn’t have told him!” Ana sighs and hugs the other Guardian.

“If it is of any help,” Genji whispers, smiling warmly. “Now you can call him a fucking jerk and you’ll have a very good reason.” Gabe chuckles and looks at Genji.

“Yeah… I would never call him that,” he shifts to a comfortable sitting position and sighs. “Maybe I’m… overreacting? After all, Jack’s likings tend to go to women.”

“But he has had men with him, right?” Genji whispers excited, always up to hear a good gossip.

“Only a few.” Gabe answers smiling. “Maybe there’s a slight chance for me, after all.”

“And if not,” Ana finishes while looking at the Chamber’s entrance. “Don’t change your ways with him. After all, you are your own little family, right?”

The three guardians sigh and close their eyes in meditation, each one with his own troubles in their minds, waiting and hoping for their summoner to do well.

“Are you angry at Gabriel?” Hanzo asks after a while of silence.

“No offense but-”

“I understand is none of my business, but if you need someone impartial to talk to, now’s the moment.” The other one answers in his usual serious tone. “It’s not like you and I care much for the Teachings, right?”

“Thought you’d be a rule follower.” Jack answers smiling.

“I know the rules; thus, I know how to break them and get away with it.” Hanzo answers proudly. “I’m a different kind of rebel myself.” Both chuckle a bit and Jack sighs.

“I’m not angry at Gabe, I’m actually quite flattered.” The blonde answers after a short sigh. “He’s only had three people who could make them blush: an old girlfriend, Olivia I think was her name, we were young, an Al-Bhed. A guardian he fancied, Lena I remember, her exceptional use of Haste and Hastega to make her team win was impressive, but she liked her summoner, Emily. And of course, me.”

“And I take his not the one to find true love’s calling every two weeks, right?” Hanzo mutters at Jack.

“On the contrary,” Jack nods and sighs. “Olivia’s charm lasted a good while, sure we had sex with many, but he never loved any of them. Lena’s, well, he cried when he knew that she was killed while defending Emily from a Malboro, Emily followed the same destiny.” The summoner feels a shiver go down his spine, he despises those nasty creatures with all his might. “Emily was one of the best summoners those days… and it’s been…” the blonde chuckles in disbelief. “It’s been 5 years already! Damn, time flies when you’re having fun. We were fourteen.”

Hanzo nods and smiles.

“I won’t recommend this if I wasn’t sure that is the best option.” He starts and takes a deep breath. “But you should give Gabriel a chance.” He looks at the stone. “Of course, that’s up to you.” And just like that, he closes his eyes and starts chanting the Prayer, leaving Jack a bit confused, but he thought it’d be better to talk after obtaining the aeon.

“ _Fayth, please,_ ” he recites in his mind while chanting. “ _Give me thy strength, let me summon ye. I need thy help, to destroy Sin, once and for all._ ”

He keeps reciting this in his mind while chanting, feeling how his energy starts flowing through his body, a warm stream that little by little starts heating him.

“ _Are you the summoner who will aid us? Are you the one who will bring peace to us?_ ” a woman speaks in his mind, a strong voice that sends chills down his spine.

“ _Yes, madam._ ” He answers. “ _I’m the one recruited by Bahamut, please, aid me._ ”

“ _I cannot._ ” Those words made Jack flinch and open his eyes, the Fayth is in front of him.

“ _Why not?_ ” he asks alarmed in his mind.

“ _You don’t seem to be the one to take risks, real risks._ ” She answers while staring at him. “ _Bahamut and I, we can see the flame of your determination, burning and lighting like Ifrit’s fire, but I am afraid I can’t lend you my power._ ”

“ _I will take any risks to save Spira, I will-_ ”

“ _And what will happen if you do save Spira?_ ” Shiva asks giving him a stern look. “ _What will be your personal rewards? What are your personal goals?_ ”

That takes Jack by surprise and he remains silent for a while, until one idea slowly enters his mind.

“ _I will live with Gabe and Ana._ ” He whispers. “ _I will… I will be free. I will avenge my parents, I’ll show Yevon what I’m capable of!_ ”

“ _Only the first one is a personal goal, the other two are the reason you’re doing this. Jack Morrison, I am no seer nor a prophet, but a flame as strong as yours can’t be extinguished as easily, you have great chances to survive._ ” Jack can feel a hand on his shoulder, although the Fayth is not moving. “ _But you must understand, there is a life for you after this, cling to that idea and you’ll survive, no matter the challenge. I will give you my power on one condition._ ” Jack holds his breath, feeling the weight of Shiva’s request already in his heart. “ _Let yourself go, next time Gabriel kiss you. Don’t stop, don’t care about anyone else. The moment you do that, the moment you give yourself to him and him to you, both of you will have a major reason to keep yourselves alive._ ”

“ _Emily and Lena were more in love than us…_ ” Jack whispers in his mind, a tear slowly flowing down his cheek. “ _And the both died._ ”

“ _I know, Emily tried to save her with my powers._ ” The hand lets go of Jack’s shoulder and she sighs. “ _Her bond was slowly decaying, Emily kept things to herself, Lena didn’t know what to do, that synchronicity that bonded them slowly weakened. Love is a risk worth taking._ ”

“ _But Shiva,_ ” Jack mutters to the aeon. “ _What if we die? What if one of us is left alone in this world? I… I don’t know what I’d do if Gabe dies and I…_ ” he starts sobbing softly. “ _I can’t lie to you, obviously, but I have liked Gabe since we were… 13? Even before?_ ” he looks up, the Fayth giving him a sad look. “ _The reason I haven’t given in, is because of that fear…_ ”

“ _Fear has two faces,_ ” the Aeon replies. “ _The one that paralyzes you and the one that boosts you to help you. Decide wisely Jack, the next word you say shall be a Yes or No. Will you accept my condition or not?_ ”

Jack keeps silent, remembering how great it felt to see Gabe stood awake with him, how warm his chest felt when the kissed, how hurt he felt when Gabe decided to distance himself.

“ _I accept your condition._ ” Jack answers determined.

“ _Give yourself in, kiss him first if necessary, but don’t rush it either, understood?_ ” the aeon answers and its Fayth starts to glow, making Hanzo open his eyes. “ _After you defeat Sin, Spira will have a new chance, new goals, new everything. You deserve that too._ ” And with that, the Fayth flies inside Jack.

The sound of the entrance opening makes Genji, Ana, and Gabe finish their meditation. Hanzo and Jack are coming out, triumphant smiles on their faces, trembling a bit but it’ll pass.

“Did you do it?” Genji asks his brother, smiling.

“I did, brother.”

They both laugh and hug each other.

“Hey, Blondie,” Gabe calls and stands up alongside Ana.

“Second Aeon, where to now?” Jack asks, a bit pumped up.

“I’m thinking… maybe we should go to the Temple on Djose. That means going through the Thunder Plains, then to Guadosalam, after that take a shoopuff to the Moonflow and then we’d be getting there.” Ana answers without much hesitation and shrugs. “Should be there in… what? Four days? Three if we’re quick?”

Everyone looks at Ana, surprised, but she just shrugs.

“I like geography, that’s all.” She looks at the Shimadas and smiles. “Would you like to join us? It’d be nice to have more in case we run into… complications.”

The brothers chuckle a bit and nod.

“Only if Jack will take us,” Hanzo answers, smiling.

“Why not?” he replies, smiling back. “Well, let’s get a shower, Hanzo; we’re sweaty. After that we should cross the frozen area as fast as we can and-”

Suddenly, a great explosion makes the Temple shake and nuns and priests start shouting.

“What was that?” Genji asks, horrified.

“A fiend, probably!” Gabe growls while drawing his fire sword.

Jack takes out his newly obtained staff, the hidden reward of the Cloister of Trials. “Then let’s kick his ass!”

The boys nod and run to the Temple’s entrance, only to find it flooded with people.

“Alright,” declares a tall boy, muscular, dressed like an Al-Bhed. “Ya’ll gonna tell me where the summoners are, or I’m afraid we’ll have to make this Temple explode.” He smirks while motioning at a skinny boy who looks like a lunatic. “And let me tell ya, mah friend Jamieson here can cook some intense explosives, ain’t that right, Fawkes?”

A maniacal laugh is the only answer that gets from him.

“Stop it!” Jack shouts from the stairs leading to the Cloister, making everyone look at him.

“Well, well, ain’t this a pleasant surprise?” the boy smirks and cracks his knuckles. “So, you’re the summoners who survived yesterday’s blizzard, huh?”

“Who told you that?” Hanzo asks in a defensive stance.

“Yesterday, we were expecting summoners to arrive here.” The boy starts walking to them, the clink of his spurs echoing in the temple. “You took your pretty time! Didn’t get here ‘till very late. Now I wonder, what took you so long?”

“None of your business.” Gabe spits at him. “Now get lost!”

“Listen ‘ere, buddy.” The boy takes out a revolver and points at Jack. “We can do this the civil way, or we can do this the “boom-boom” way, but we’re getting outta ‘ere with you two.” He points another revolver at Hanzo with his free, mechanical hand.

Some seconds pass, before Jack smirks and takes his staff away. “Alright, no need to destroy Spira’s chance of survival here.” He sighs and raises his arms. “We surrender; leave the people here alone.”

The boy laughs at his answer and nods. “Seems that summoners ain’t that airheaded, huh?” He sends some masked men near the entrance to get them with a hand gesture.

“Jack what are you doing?” Genji whispers angrily.

“All part of the plan. Plus, do you really want to have one less aeon to aid other summoners? Now-”

“Hey you! Stop talking!” a girl shouts, masked like the men. “Now move it!”

They get out of the temple and then into a machina, a snow slider, Hanzo and Genji together, Ana and Gabe in one same slider and Jack with Jesse.

“Who are you? And what do you want us for?” Hanzo asks, eyeing both the boy and Jack.

“I’m McCree. Jesse McCree, at your service,” he answers, winking at him. “And what we want you for is a surprise. Wouldn’t want to spoil it for ya.”

“We Shimadas hate surprises,” Genji growls at him. “Tell us or we-”

“You’ll what? Ain’tcha noticing someone missing?” he asks with a grim smile.

“Where is that… Jamieson? Was it?” Jack asks, a bit worried.

“He was left behind with our fiercest agent, Mako,” McCree answers. “Just in case ya wanted to do something funny.”

“We promise you it won’t be that way, please, leave the Temple people alone!” Jack shouts over the motors’ noise.

The Al-Bhed smirks. “I heard ya guys don’t promise things you can’t accomplish.”

“It won’t be that way, right guys?” Ana and Gabe answer him with a simple yes, but the Shimadas don’t. “Right, GUYS?” Jack asks again, but the other two just nod in agreement.

“Well, if you ask so nicely, I got no option.” Jesse concedes and taps his ear. “Hey Jamie? Yeah, cancel the boom-boom. These summoners ain’t getting anywhere, don’tcha worry.” He taps his ear again and nods. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Jack answers with a broad smile.

“Good, we’re takin’ ya to Bikanel. Hope you can endure the heat as well as you endured the ice,” McCree snickers while turning to the forest.

“I think we can manage,” Jack answers, nodding politely. “As long as you don’t let us die of thirst.”

After some more minutes, they board an airship, their weapons are taken away and they get their hands tied. After that, a large group of armed Al-Bhed are surrounding them.

“What the fuck is this about?” Genji barks at Jack, tied down by his feet and wrists.

“We need to talk to the Al-Bhed.” Jack answers, sighing a bit. “I wasn’t expecting a warm welcome anyways.”

“Why would you want to talk to these heathens?” Hanzo asks, puzzled. “They… well…”

“They’re not followers of the teachings?” Gabe inquires while cocking an eyebrow. “Yeah, neither are we, but alas, here we are.”

“We have a plan to defeat Sin once and for all,” Ana continues. “But we need the Al-Bhed to help us.”

“Why?”

“…Because… uhm…” obviously Jack didn’t think this through. “Because maybe with their help and knowledge they can help us. That’s all I’m… able to tell you…”

He looks at Ana and Gabe, who seem as disheartened as him. They were so enthusiastic about the idea of having a plan that they didn’t stop to think about if it was good or achievable.

Some minutes pass in silence before the door slides open to let Jesse and the same masked girl from the temple in.

“Alright fellas, here’s the thing.” He puts a chair in front of Jack and sits. “We want to save you. Sacrificing yourself for a temporary peace? Not worth it.”

“I know.” Jack answers determined. “That’s why I needed you to catch us.”

Saying that Jesse was taken aback would be an understatement.

“I beg yer pardon, partner?” he asks, puzzled. “Ya wanted to be caught?”

“Yes, if you could take me to your leader you’d be making our plan easier.” Jack says calm and politely.

McCree and the girl snicker.

“Well, you’re sitting in front of ‘im,” McCree answers, opening his arms. “Now, this I want to hear. What’s your plan?”

“We want to defeat Sin, once and for all,” Jack answers, determined, but Jesse asks a question that leaves the summoner looking at the floor and mute.

“How?”

Jack feels everyone’s eyes on him, but he has no answers. He has nothing but a… a mediocre plan and a lot of hope that it works.

“Well?”

“I… I don’t know, yet.” He answers looking up. “Maybe-”

“I need more than just a MAYBE, partner,” he answers, sighing. “Although it’s commendable, you’re not trying to follow the steps of the summoners before you, are you?”

“I want to stay alive, that’s for sure,” Jack answers, nodding.

“Well, back at Home we will keep you alive,” Jesse says, standing up, but a skinny man floats into the room.

“Wait, Jesse.” The man floats near Jack and smiles. “Good heavens! Let this poor boy go! Don’t you see?”

“Uh… Zenny, I don’t-” but before he can finish, an orb hits Jesse in the face and almost breaks a tooth.

“I said let these boys go!” he shouts with authority. “You must forgive my student, he’s as stubborn as a mule.” He chuckles and sighs. “When you get all your weapons back, please come see me. Dear Olivia, bring your friend and his friends to me once you’re finished, please?”

The masked girl tenses, and Gabe looks up.

“Olivia?” he asks, surprised. “I thought you were dead!”

“Oh well, that’s a wonderful way to break the ice isn’t it?” the man asks gently and chuckles. “See you in a minute.” 

And just like that he leaves.

“I thought you said you were the leader,” Jack says, smirking, when Jesse finally frees them.

“Oh, shut up!” he growls, and looks at Olivia. “Hey, girl! Don’t stand there, help me here!”

“Y-Yessir,” she answers rapidly and unties Gabe first. He’s giving him a confused look.

“Not even an: _Oh, hello Gabe, sorry I made you cry your heart out?_ Not a: _Yes, I’m alive and I didn’t tell you because I wanted to live free from my past?_ ” he asks, hurt. He springs up once he’s free, but Olivia just goes to Hanzo and frees him.

“Hi, Ollie,” Jack whispers, smiling a bit awkwardly. “So… you did return to the Island, huh? That’s uh… that’s nice.”

“Follow me,” she says, ignoring both boys, and walks out the room, everyone obeys reluctantly.

Jack is eyeing Gabe, he is trying to swallow his tears but to little avail, Ana is comforting him with soft pats on the shoulder, while Genji and Hanzo look at each other with awkwardness.

After some minutes of walking in dead silence, Genji clears his throat. “So… who was that guy? And how can he float just like that?”

Jesse chuckles and smirks. “That’s Zennyatta for ya’. He was a summoner just like ya’,” he says with pride. “But he realized something no one else has. Spira is coming to a-”

“Gruesome and dark pitch of death? Yes, we know,” Jack interrupts, trying to cheer Gabe up, but to no avail.

“Fucking rude…” Jesse whispers and clears his throat. “He has a vast knowledge and he’s really old. Not even I, his beloved student, know how old he is.”

“Impressive,” Hanzo states, nodding.

“Yes, it is.” Jesse nods and looks at Olivia. “And how did you meet our sweet Olivia here?”

“She was supposed to be a childhood friend,” Gabe answers bitterly. “A friend that died eaten by a freaking Ochu back in Kilika. But then again, she was one of the best liars I ever knew.”

Jack looks at Olivia since he could’ve sworn he heard a sniff, but her mask makes it impossible to say.

“She has a gift with hacking,” Jesse continues like nothing is happening. “Best one I’ve ever seen!”

“Shut it, we’re getting with Zenny.” She announces, coming abruptly to a halt, and opens the door.

“Ah! Jesse! Olivia! New summoners! Please, do come in.” The man’s room is filled with engravings and old papers. “I am Zennyatta, but that must be old news for you, huh? Don’t worry, I understand.” He stands up and walks to Jack. “I will only need you. The Fayths have talked to you, haven’t they?”

“Only two,” he answers, nodding. “We were on our way to the next one, but I am afraid your lackeys trapped us before we could move on.”

“And a good thing they did.” The old man nods, smiling. “Thank you, darlings. Now, why don’t you give our guests some proper rooms?” the old man asks the two Al-Bhed youngsters. “They’ll be staying a while.”

“And who says we are?” Genji asks defiantly.

“You will because I can see you trust this young man with your lives. After all, he’s the one who ensured that you all survived the blizzard in Macalania’s Lake isn’t he?” At everyone’s nods, he says, “Well then, he’s more powerful than all of you combined. Fortunately, his strength will be used for the forces of virtue and good.”

“Alright, you’re the boss Zenny,” Jesse agrees, and turns to everyone. “Alright, let’s go, Master’s gonna talk with yer friend.”

Everyone follows reluctantly; Gabe because of Olivia, everyone else because of the Al-Bhed.

“Sit down, son,” Zennyatta says after everyone’s gone. “Not gonna bite you.”

“Thanks.” Jack smiles and sits on a purple pillow laying near the old man. “So, you know, right?”

“I do,” the man answers, nodding. “Now, who you got?”

“Shiva and Bahamut.”

“Powerful indeed!” The man sounds surprised and excited. “But I am afraid your pilgrimage will have to come to a halt. At least, the official part.”

“What do you mean?” the boy asks, excited. “The Hidden Aeons?”

The man looks at him in amazement and smiles, nodding and clapping. “So, you do know about them?”

“Yes, the-” he stops his tongue and sighs. “The girl, Ana, mentioned something about them.” He was about to mention the Shim-

“Really? So, you don’t know about your other companions? I heard the Shimadas can summon dragons of their own.” Never mind.

“Yes, I do.” Jack sighs and takes the cup of tea the old man is offering him. “And I’m guessing there are more?”

“You’re guessing right, my friend.” The man nods with a gentle smile and sips a bit of his tea. “But we’ll need Yevon’s aeons too.”

“What for?” Jack asks, a bit confused.

“Listen here, boy. Here in Spira, lies are Yevon’s bread and butter; people get sacrificed all the time to keep one of history’s most gruesome charades.” The old man clears his throat and sighs, before starting his tale.

_Once, Zanarkand and Bevelle were in war, the Machina War. While Bevelle relied on machina, Zanarkand used summoners to defend themselves._

_Bevelle was winning so Yu Yevon, its ruler and the most powerful summoner of all, decided to create the very first faith. He called every single surviving Zanarkandian and trapped their souls on Mount Gagazet, and created Sin._

“What?!” Jack feels a shiver going down his spine. “Yevon itself created… Sin?”

“Why, yes my boy.” Zennyatta nods grimly. “Yevon thought it’d be a nice idea, a way to preserve Zanarkand forever.”

_Sin’s purposes were: Protect Dream Zanarkand, make sure no one ever found it, and of course, destroy all settlements that relied too much on machina or grew too much._

_Unfortunately, magic always comes with a price. Even summoning an aeon requires effort; now imagine maintaining a Dream Zanarkand and an aeon as big and powerful as Sin. It broke Yevon’s mind and body; he only became a parasite, a spirit existing only to summon._

“Alright, so I imagine he later destroyed Zanarkand?” Jack asks, shivering a bit.

“I’m getting there, boy, be patient,” the man replies, chuckling a bit.

_As you know, Yunalesca, Yevon’s daughter, created the first Final Aeon with Zaeon, her husband. After Zaeon killed Sin, Yevon possessed the aeon and slowly became another Sin. Yunalesca has perhaps the grimmest of the roles here: a way to keep his father alive by teaching others how to make a Final Aeon._

“So, Lady Yunalesca is around a thousand years old?” Jack asks, surprised. “How is that possible?”

“She, like me, is an unsent,” Zennyatta answers, sighing. “We, unsents, are dead people who can either become a fiend or we can stay in this realm because we have a very important mission to fulfill. Yunalesca’s is to keep her father; mine is to end this massacre.”

The old man finishes his tale by sighing and sips more tea.

“I understand is too much to process on one sitting; please, go to your room and rest. Think things through. All of Spira needs your help, but there is no shame in forfeiting.” The man stands up and opens his door. “But if you-”

“There is no _if not_!” Jack finally snaps, springing to his feet. “Are you telling me my parents died for nothing?! That they went insane because of Yevon?! And- And- And that Yevon despised them even though it wasn’t their fault?!” He’s crying and shaking, fear, despair, wrath, all circling around his heart.

“I know my boy, I-”

“NO! YOU DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!” Jack shouts kicking pillows and more. Zenyatta had to grab the furnace where he had the tea to avoid a fire lighting up. “MY PARENTS DIED! SIN’S TOXIN MADE THEM CRAZY AND THEY WERE WORSE THAN SHIT IN EVERYONE’S EYES!”

Immediately, rapid footsteps are heard, and a really angry and worried Gabe kicks the door open.

“Jackie, Jackie,” Gabe shushes and whispers. “Calm down, please calm down, I’m here, I’m here.”

Little by little, Jack calms down and starts crying on Gabe’s shoulder. “They’re gone, for nothing Gabe, for nothing…” he whispers, sobbing strongly. “Yevon’s going down, I don’t care what I gotta do, Yevon’s falling, no more deaths, no more.”

Gabe is killing Zennyatta with his eyes, but the old man is not paying attention.

“Don’t make any decisions with fire in your heart or tears in your eyes, my boy,” he says, putting the furnace down. “Please, get some rest, and we’ll talk later.”

Jack nods and undoes Gabe’s embrace, walking slowly behind Gabe to their shared room.

Some hours pass, and Jack can’t stop crying. Gabe is patting his head. Obviously, the new is hard for everyone. Hanzo and Genji can’t seem to fully understand and Ana is speechless.

“We HAVE to finish this.” Jack finally whispers, determined. “My parents are dead, and I can’t do anything to bring them back.” He stands up and looks at his partners. “I am sure we all have lost someone to Sin in one way or another, and it’s bullshit that we can’t avenge them. But we can prevent any more deaths.”

“But how? How is our pilgrimage going to help?” Hanzo asks, worried. “All of Yevon will be against us if we decide to go on with this!”

“And what about the Al-Bhed?” Jack shouts back. “Obviously Zennyatta has certain influence over Jesse! Jesse is the leader of the Al-Bhed! I’m pretty sure they got our backs!”

“But they’re Al-Bhed!” Hanzo replies, standing up too.

“Are we really going to honor the teachings of filthy murderers and assholes?!” Ana replies hitting the wall.

A heavy silence fills the room. Hanzo is obviously troubled. In one hand, he has the possibility to bring peace to Spira, or at least help, but then again…

“There is no shame in forfeiting.” Jack recites Zennyatta’s words. “I understand that you may not be ready to face this since it’s not only defying our world view, but our whole existence as summoners.” Jack walks to the door and opens it. “Our job is a death sentence to us and the person we love the most; our beliefs are to fuel a death march further and further. Our simple existence is making Spira worse every second.” he steps out and nods to himself. “I know it’s hard, but trust me…” He turns his head and smiles. “It will be worth it.”

And with that, he leaves.

It didn’t take a lot of time before his whole group was already reuniting with Zennyatta once again.

“So, I assume you’ve accepted my proposal?” the unsent asks, smiling.

“I have, and I only speak for myself,” Jack answers, nodding.

“Wherever Jack goes,” Ana starts.

“We will go to,” Gabe finishes, nodding.

“And we won’t let Yevon cause more deaths,” the Shimadas answer, determined.

The old man smiles and nods, pleased. “Well then follow me, there’s a lot to tell you.”

The boys follow the man to his room and he points at a map of Spira.

“There are several aeons scattered through Spira. Our mission is to find them all and to find all the ones approved by Yevon.” He turns at the boys and points at Hanzo. “The dragons you can summon were made by me. I did their fayth, so that’s one less we have to worry about.”

“This aeon is my family’s!” the raven-haired boy answers with a growl.

“Yes, but who do you think made them?” He cackles and points at 5 other red crosses. “There are 5 other aeons I hid so Yevonists wouldn’t destroy them, and there are three other aeons approved by them, but forgotten.”

“We need them to…?” Genji asks confused.

“To fight aeon against aeon of course!” Zennyatta answers, extending his arms. “We will have to make Yevon come out of his stupid shell and make him possess his very own aeons. Then, we will strike with my own.”

“We will have to fight aeons?!” Hanzo shouts in disbelief. “I thought you were a bit eccentric at first, old man, but now I know you’re delirious!”

“Well, thank you my young boy. I won’t argue that I’m not in my better sense, but after seeing all I’ve seen… can you blame me?” He tells something to Jesse in Al-Bhed and the boy nods, shouting something else in the same language. “I’ve seen Zanarkand fall, I’ve seen the very first Sin come to life, I saw how the Calm Lands were destroyed…” he sighs and smiles a bit. “I think I have the right to be a bit crazy myself.”

“Leaving that aside,” Gabe interrupts, stepping between Hanzo and the unsent, “where are we heading first?”

“Glad you mentioned it.” The man nods and points at a little piece of land among the water. “First place is Besaid Island; there you’ll get Valefor.”

“But I am one aeon behind!” Hanzo grunts. “He has Bahamut and I don’t.”

“Oh, not a problem.” The man chuckles while waving his hand. “We only have to barge into the cathedral and BLAST THEM AWAY!”

Everyone went a bit pale with how eager he was to do that.

“You can only leave us at Macalania Forest, then you can go into the city while we wait in the airship and-”

“Oh no! That’d be a waste of time!” The man shakes his head and hands. “We have no time to lose! Jesse told me some Crusaders want to attack Sin! Although very commendable, I am afraid it will only get them killed. We have to prevent that first!”

“But how?” Ana asks, trying to control her shaking. “Sin is a monster! We can’t expect to attack him with swords and bullets!”

“We have aeons.” The man turns to Hanzo and smiles. “More than one, actually.” And then he turns to Genji.

“Mine are of no use, sir!” Genji exclaims, stepping backwards. “I have to be up front! Sin’s toxin would kill me, or worse!”

“You only need some swords to spare, right?” The man says something else in Al-Bhed and some guys come in, bringing a lot of blades with them.

“I can only summon my dragon once every now and then! It drains tons of our energy!”

“That is because you’re not summoners, you’re just two boys who wanted adventure and had an aeon to use,” the old man replies, making Jack’s group squint at both boys. “If Jack can summon them without problem, it’s probably that.”

“This is my family’s heritage!” Hanzo shouts, exasperated.

“But the aeon is mine,” the man replies calmly.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Jesse says worriedly. “We already found Sin, he’s heading to Luca!”

“They can’t start a war on Luca!” Ana exclaims. “It will kill tons of people!”

“A good attack might make him retreat, but we’ll need a very good hit,” the unsent mutters while looking at Genji, Hanzo and Jack. “We will teach you later how to moderate the energy you put into the aeons. Right now, we need a full-on attack.”

“Count on it,” Jack answers, patting the other two on their backs.

“From the airship’s deck.”

“Count on it!”

“The airship still moving in case Sin attacks.”

“I said count on it, didn’t I?” Jack asks, a bit nervous but still smiling.

“Are you-”

But before any of the Shimadas could say a thing, Jack pulled them to the deck. “I may be a bit crazy, but don’t worry, we can do it!” he whispers while walking quickly to the ship’s elevator. “Now, express summoner course,” he declares. “When you’re summoning something, you’re connecting your soul to the aeon’s. You’re one. Understand that, and you won’t get as tired.”

“And how are we supposed to understand that?” Hanzo asks bitterly.

“Just don’t overthink it,” the blonde replies, smiling. “You and the aeon are one, as simple as that.”

When the doors open, the wind crashes on their bodies making them tumble a bit, but they regain balance and slowly walk towards the edge of the deck.

They’re already over Luca, Spira’s biggest city. Sin can already be seen swimming under the water and some sinspawn are already attacking pedestrians and being destroyed by the Crusaders.

“Hey guys!” Jesse shouts, getting near the edge too. “Put these on!” He puts something on the boys’ ears. “Ready, Master!” he shouts, getting inside the ship.

“I forgot to give you these, boys. Sorry.” Zenyatta apologizes through the comms. “Now listen, we’re sending some vessels to the city. They’re going to help fight the sinspawn and evacuate the city. Gabe and Ana are with them but worry not, they’re going in rather large groups.”

“Alright, so you’re going to tell us when to attack Sin?” Jack asks, focusing his sight on the many guns and weaponry on the edge of the city, all pointing at Sin.

“Yes, I will,” the man answers. “We’ll need a good attack; Bahamut is preferred. Jesse must’ve already given you some weapons.”

The Shimadas feel a poke on their backs making them turn to see Jesse holding an arrow with its bow in one hand and a sword in the other.

“Do you really think an arrow is going to damage Sin?” Hanzo roars through the wind’s whistle.

“Or a sword will travel this much?” finishes Genji, afraid.

“Believe in yourselves! Your power is your aeon’s, you’re one!” the man answers, determined. “Now prepare yourselves! We’re getting near!”

They look over where Sin is, and their faces go paler than before at seeing a gargantuan whale-like body and fin with the legs of a crab on its front, sending monsters from its shell.

“Stand up and prepare arrow, sword, and aeon!” Zenyatta shouts.

“Are you crazy?! I’ve never used a bow!” Hanzo screams, tumbling backwards.

“I’ve enchanted those weapons - they should put themselves in position until you’ve learned how to use them!” the man replies. “Now, in position!”

Jack stands proud and with some twirls of his staff, Bahamut appears, flying over them. Hanzo draws the bow and Genji aims the sword.

“Ready!” Zennyatta orders from their comms, the ship coming near Sin. “Aim!”

Jack makes a motion that starts charging Bahamuts’ Mega Flare, the wheel on its back rotating faster and faster. They’re meters away from the monster now.

“Fire!”

“For Spira!” Jack shouts while aiming at Sin, Bahamut unleashing its Flare.

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Genji shouts, a green dragon appearing from his leg and slithering into the sword, which it throws at Sin with a roar.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” Hanzo roars, sending the arrow at Sin with his two dragons spiraling around Genji’s.

Two things were heard in that moment: a big explosion, and Sin howling in pain before retreating.

Everyone starts cheering in Luca as the sinspawn also retreats to protect the monster and little by little, it becomes nothing but a tiny spot in the horizon.

Sure, everyone was pale as flour and they could barely stand, but they were feeling pretty good.

“I just wonder why he didn’t fight back…” Hanzo whispers, panting a bit. “We attacked him without the final aeon.”

“We were not trying to kill him yet,” Genji replies, taking a long sip from his tea and a big bite from his pork sandwich. After that successful attack, Zenyatta gave them food and tea enough for an army in a little room.

“We only needed to scare him away.” Jack follows suit, enjoying the warm drink. “Imagine being an all-powerful monster and suddenly some tiny-ass thingies attack you with all they got.” He shrugs. “I’d shit my pants if suddenly some ants attack me with freaking shotguns!”

“Point taken,” Hanzo concedes with a sigh. “I… didn’t know we could do that.”

“Explain to me, now,” the blonde asks, confused. “You’re not summoners?”

The brothers sigh and nod.

“It’s a known art to us, but we’re not ‘official’. I know, weird,” Genji mutters while sipping more tea.

“It’s something our parents passed on through the generations, but it’s not controlled.” The archer yawns and slowly stand up, stretching a bit. “But I guess that’s obvious.”

“I thought you’d have more control over the energy you spent.” Genji comments, curious.

“Normally, the priests train us to conceal our emotions, control them in order to have a constant flow of power… but I guess I was feeling… well…”

“Powerful? On the top of the world? Without limits?”

“All of that combined,” he answers, smiling. “I guess I let it all go… my rage, my sadness… all of that.”

“Yeah, most probably…”

The brothers nod and look at the door when it opens.

“Hey guys? The protection team is back; they had to do a swift retreat,” Jesse says with a frown on his face. “Yevonists were arriving with hostile machina, the Crusaders were excommunicated, and well… things were about to get bad.”

“Are Gabe and Ana okay?” Jack asks, worried.

“First ones to be taken away from the scene, actually. They did an excellent job defending everyone.”

“Any people I have to send away?” he asks with a gloomy look on his face.

“None as far as we know, but there are some summoners there already. If there were, they are sending them,” Jesse assures him, nodding. “In other news,” he adds, “we’re on our way to Besaid. Should be there in some hours, but we’re staying the rest of the day here, so you can rest and sort stuff out. We won’t have much time after that.”

“Can we bathe somewhere?” Hanzo is not someone to go a full day without bathing, especially when he’s stressed or has been.

“Actually, we were thinking of landing near Besaid’s settlement. You walk into the village and you spend the night there.” Jesse sighs and smiles. “How would you like that?”

“I just wonder if the rumor hasn’t spread,” Genji mutters, worried. “Three spirit dragons and Bahamut working together to damage Sin? It will spark Yevon’s interest on us.”

“Not to mention the possibility of Sin attacking again,” Hanzo continues. “If we need to interfere every time it does… we’re in trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, partner,” Jesse says, smiling. “We’re not receiving any readings of attacks. We got patrols all over Spira, so if it does, we’ll be there to kick his ass.”

“So…” Jack mutters after some seconds. “When are we arriving at Besaid?”

“We’re already here,” Jesse answers with a chuckle. “Just came to check on you guys.”

“I’m ready,” the blonde answers, standing up, his energies renewed. “Shall we?” He turns to the brothers, who nod and slowly stand up.

“I can keep eating, but okay.” Genji chuckles and follows Jesse to the exit of the ship.

“Blondie!” Gabe runs to his friend and tackle-hugs him. “I was so worried! That Mega-Flare seemed to be a lot of power!”

“Gabe, calm down, I’m fine.” The other giggles and hugs Gabe back, but Gabe seems to be sobbing softly. “Gabe?”

“…I thought I lost you,” the Kilikan whispers in his ear, making Jack blush.

“Don’t be silly, I’m stronger than I look,” he replies, patting Gabe’s back. “Plus, you still have Hanzo. If something was to happen to me, he’d be your responsibility.”

“Gabe, give Jack a break!” Ana says playfully, pulling Gabe away and hugging Jack as well. “Although, I was worried, too…but I’m glad you’re okay,” she says in a sweet tone.

“Thanks, Ana,” Jack answers, smiling. “Really nice of you.”

“And what about us?” Genji asks, offended. “We did some work too!”

“Genji,” Hanzo chides. “You don’t ask for praise; you’re a Shimada, have some honor.”

“You also did good,” Gabe says, chuckling a bit and wiping away some tears. “But our summoner comes first, sorry.”

“Nah, I get it, he’s like… 20% cooler than both of us combined.” Genji smiles at his own joke, making everyone chuckle a bit.

“I am cool too, Genji!” Hanzo growls at his brother, receiving just a condescending look.

“I mean… you’re alright, but Jack made a Nul-Frost dome.”

“Fuck you, Genji.”

They disembark near a waterfall of Besaid, the sky colored deep blue with tons of stars sparkling in the sky. The moon is big and bright, and the sea can be heard, singing its peaceful lullaby.

“Summoners! Welcome, welcome!” the chief greets them. “I hope you had a good pilgrimage all the way here?” he says in a soft tone with a broad smile.

“It was… interesting, yes,” Jack answers a bit nervously; he’s not used to lying.

“Have you heard the news from Luca?” the man asks, a bit worried. “Crusaders using machina, Bahamut attacking from an Al-Bhed airship, two dragons never seen before making Sin retreat… everything is going crazy in this world.”

“But that attack prevented a whole massacre.” Genji comments, confused. “I’m thankful those three summoners attacked at the same time!”

“Us too, but the priests at the temple are worried for some reason. They don’t seem to like those two dragons,” the man adds thoughtfully. “But enough of that! You look tired; after all, a pilgrimage is not a countryside trip, is it?” He opens a tent with all the commodities included. “I know you’d be normally staying at the temple, but its closed for now. The priests said something about a meeting. I hope you like this tent.”

“Thanks for your hospitality sir.” Hanzo, Jack and Genji bow and the chief bows in return. “Please, make sure our guardians are comfortable, too.”

“Sure thing,” he replies with a smile. “The public baths are near the shore and they are reserved for you alone. Do you want me to guide you?”

After some minutes of settling in, everyone is enjoying a nice, warm bath.

“I can’t believe how sore my muscles are…” Genji whispers, surprised. “Summoning does take a lot of energy.”

“Only at first; you’ll learn little by little how to control the power flow,” Jack answers while inhaling the relaxing smell of the water. “But stop thinking and relax. Tomorrow we’ll ask for Valefor’s power, and then we’ll take the airship to Kilika and ask for Ifrit’s.”

“I heard Jesse speaking with Zenyatta,” Ana comments, scrubbing her body before going into the tub. “I am afraid we’ll have to make pilgrimage from here to Kilika. A hidden aeon is in the waters connecting them.”

“Shhh,” Gabriel complains. “I’m trying to relax, here! Could you just enjoy the silence?”

“What? My voice’s not melodic enough for your ears?” Jack asks mockingly.

“Your voice is beautiful, Jack,” the Kilikan answers, half asleep. “When you speak the world goes in slow motion and only you exist…” Jack starts blushing. “Your voice, your eyes, your hair… everything of you is beautiful, and I’d hate to see your beauty lost…”

Jack is deep red by now, so he shakes Gabe strongly, waking the boy up.

“Huh? Did I say something?” he asks, rubbing his eyes a bit. “Sorry, lavender always knocks me out.”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Genji adds, smirking, but receives a hit from Hanzo that makes him yelp.

“W-W-What’s that supposed to mean?” the other asks, worried. “Did I say something stupid?”

“I actually think it was really cute,” Ana says, shrugging.

“What did I say?”

“I’ll let Jack answer that,” she says, sliding into the water.

“I gotta go,” Jack says quickly while jumping out of the tub and tying a towel around his waist. “See you tomorrow!”

“Jack, wait!” Gabe shouts, jumping out too and clumsily tying another towel around his waist.

“I bet 1000 gil they’ll end up having some soft sex tonight,” Genji says after some seconds in silence.

“I bet 1500 gil they’ll end up having rough sex,” Ana counters.

“You two are disgusting,” Hanzo mutters, squinting at them. “But I’m with Ana, same amount.”

“Deal,” they all say at unison.

Meanwhile, Gabe is running behind Jack, holding his towel in place.

“Jack! Jack, wait!”

“Gabe, it’s nothing! Don’t worry!”

“But you not telling me what I said is making it worse!”

“OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Jack shouts and turns to Gabe, who can barely stop before hitting Jack. “You said my voice was beautiful, that everything about me is!” Gabe becomes a bit red. “A-A-And that you’d be sad if my beauty was lost or some corny shit like that!”

“Well… I mean… it’s true, but-”

“Gabe, you’re my-” he bites his tongue.

“Your what? Your friend?” Gabe asks, a bit hurt. “Yes, Jack, I know! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you!”

“Well, why did you tell me?!”

“Because you were very insistent, and I was half asleep! We had beautiful scenery and we were having a nice moment together! I thought that’d be the best time to do it!” Gabe is crying and shaking.

“But we can’t be anything more than friends!”

“Why the fuck not?!” Gabe shouts, exasperated. “We know each other from head to toe! All our secrets! All our weaknesses! We know each other’s dreams and goals!”

“That’s why we can’t be boyfriends!” Jack grabs the other by the shoulders and shakes him a bit. “Wake up, Gabe! We’re summoner and guardian! Our destinies are sealed just because of that! We might die any minute today! Tomorrow! Anytime!”

“That’s why we should enjoy the time we’re together!”

“I CAN’T ENDURE ANOTHER LOSS!” Jack screams in despair. “I lost my parents, my family disowned me, everyone who I knew walked away because of my parents…you’re everything I got…” He hugs Gabe and starts crying. “I admit, I like you too. I really do,” he says between sobs. “But if I lose you, I won’t be able to continue. I won’t be able to fight anymore. Please forgive me.”

  


“I understand.” Gabe whispers, sighing. “But may I have one favor from you?”

“What is it?”

The Kilikan pushes the blonde away and look into his eyes.

“ _Let yourself go._ ” Shiva’s words echo in his head, making Jack’s heart start racing.

And in that moment, Gabe kisses him.

It’s a shy kiss at first, just a spark, but enough to ignite a small ember.

Then they fed it with a more eager kiss, tongues intertwining and dancing.

“J-Jack.” Gabe pants when the blonde’s lips go to his neck. “W-We can’t do this here…”

The blonde looks around and pulls Gabe to some rocky formations that seem to hide everything behind them.

“Jack, are you sure?” Gabe pants, his towel already at his feet showing all of his body. Jack’s towel is still around his waist, but his penis is poking out. “I didn’t mean… I mean I’d love to, but-”

“Gabe… I want to,” Jack whispers in his ear, letting his towel fall to the floor as well. “Unless you don’t.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means I’m human, it means that if I die I want you to be my last, it means that I do love you and it’s a promise,” he whispers while grabbing both erections and softly rubbing them, making Gabe moan softly and lean over Jack’s hand. “If we survive this, if we defeat Yevon and Sin… I’ll marry you, I promise.”

Gabe’s heart races madly and he looks at Jack, his eyes half closed.  “Jack… I love you,” he whispers, kissing the blonde deeply and moaning.

“I love you too, Gabe,” he says between kisses and finally, their hands start exploring their bodies.

Jack’s hand is on their lengths, the other exploring Gabe’s torso, his chest hair, his nipples, his abs. The Kilikan has both hands on Jack’s ass, playing softly with it.

“Jack… may I…?”

A finger shyly comes near Jack’s entrance, and he chuckles. “Lube it first, Gabe,” he answers, licking pre-cum fluids off both of their erections. “Be quick; by how much you’re leaking, you’re not too far from finishing.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Gabe snickers while putting two fingers over Jack’s lips, which he sucks and licks looking straight at him. “You’re such a dirty little bitch…”

“First you say you love me,” he answers while guiding the other’s fingers to his entrance. “Now you’re calling me dirty little bitch?”

“I do love you,” the kilikan answers while introducing both fingers slowly. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not a dirty little bitch.”

Both chuckle, and the darker boy kneels and starts working Jack’s dick with his mouth.

“Gabe…” Jack moans softly. “Gabe, please, I need you… I want you inside… please.” The blonde sighs and clenches his ass around Gabe’s fingers, centimeters away from his sweet spot.

“Oh, not only dirty but needy?” Gabe asks mockingly. Jack only answers by slapping him with his dick. “Alright, alright!” he chuckles and kisses Jack. “Jump when I tell you, alright?”

Jack nods and when Gabe signals it, his back is against a rock and his legs are hugging Gabe’s waist, his penis poking at his entrance.

“You sure are strong,” he says in awe. “Or am I just too light?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Gabe answers with a huff and slowly slides in. “You should stop eating too many rice buns.” Both chuckle and moan softly once the Kilikan is fully inside. “Get used to it Jack, we got all night.”

“You know how I like it Gabe,” he answers, smirking.

“Yeah, well… you’ve told me countless times, right?” he answers while kissing and pumping Jack slowly.

Both panting, they slowly go faster and faster, the flame little by little growing into a pyre that fills them with its warmth.

For a moment, they were one, they were free, they were alone in the universe. There’s no Sin threatening to pull them apart, there’s no village that may hear their moans which can either be mere whispers, or screams of joy and pleasure.

Kisses, bites, scratches, licks, laughter, everything little by little slows down from the frantic dance they started on a rock. Now they’re laying on their towels, Jack’s legs over Gabe’s shoulders, the darker boy pounding hard and panting in Jack’s ear.

“J-J-Jack, I’m finishing…”

“Do it, Gabe,” Jack says, nibbling at his ear. “Just do it.”

Gabe shudders, and with one last thrust, Gabe empties himself inside Jack. “You there yet?”

“I want to… but I need somewhere to put it, I don’t want it to go to waste.” Jack smirks and Gabe chuckles.

“Summoner’s cum worth a fortune?” Gabe asks, slowly pulling out.

“I heard a million gil in the black market. Maybe more,” Jack moans, feeling hot fluids leaking out of his ass and Gabe’s mouth smooching his way down to his groin.

“So, I’m about to swallow a million gil? Man, that sounds like such a waste…” he looks up with a smile on his face and Jack just pushes his dick inside his mouth while chuckling.

“You’re going to do it, and you’re going to enjoy it,” Jack declares while swiftly but shallowly thrusting into Gabe’s mouth, the sensations shooting through his body making him chuckle a bit more.

After a bit more thrusting, Jack finally finishes and with a big gulp, Gabe swallows.

They hug each other close, Jack healing Gabe’s bruises and watching the stars titling in the sky.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Gabe,” he apologizes while casting cure over a long scratch going from his neck to the lower half of his back.

“Enjoyed the pain,” the kilikan answers while cuddling and kissing Jack’s pecs. “Every single scratch and bite.”

“I feel guilty, though,” the blonde continues, chuckling a bit. “You didn’t even bi- agh!” he flinches the moment Gabe attacks a nipple with his teeth.

“I can be a dirty, needy bitch if I want to,” he says in a sultry voice. “Catch some z’s, Jackie, or you won’t have strength for tomorrow’s trial.”

And with that, with the gentle white magic healing him, he fell completely asleep and Jack followed when the last bruise was healed.

The next morning, they wake up early and take a quick bath to wash the sand off of their bodies and return to the village as quickly as possible. They kiss goodbye and enter their respective tents, dressing as fast as they could.

After a power nap of an hour, Ana wakes up Gabe and Hanzo wakes Jack to have breakfast.

“Where were you last night?” Ana asks innocently. “When I got to the tent it was empty.”

“We went strolling,” Jack answers, yawning a bit. “Some things had to be talked out.”

“Oh, really? And how did it go?” Genji asks, smirking.

“Fine, actually,” Gabe answers dryly. “Thanks for asking.”

They look at each other and smile; after all, they were quiet.

“Did you hear the animal, though?” Ana asks, a bit afraid. “It sounded like a fiend or something, moaning and howling.”

Or maybe not.

“Yeah.” Genji giggles and jumps to Jack. “Did you hear it by any chance?”

“N-No,” Jack answers, blushing a bit. “Maybe it was around here…”

“Yeah, we were deep into the forest,” Gabe finishes looking at the central bonfire where everyone was already sharing a meal.

“Summoners!” The chief springs to his feet. “I am afraid there is a fiend nearby - moans, growls and shrieks were heard last night around here. Can you go find it and slay it?”

Gabe and Jack are blushing madly. Shrieks? Jack’s pretty sure he didn’t shriek.

“I uh… yeah I… I don’t think it was a fiend.” He shakes his head and tries to keep his composure. “I think it was someone playing a prank or something. If it was a fiend, I’m pretty sure it would have attacked the village, but since the village is still here, I can assure you is not a fiend.” Jack nods and everyone sighs in relief.

“Well then, please join us for breakfast. You must be in a rush, so we already got your plates ready for you.” The chief offers a place on a log which Jack takes gratefully, but when he sits he flinches a bit.

“What is it Jack?” Genji asks playfully.

“I slid yesterday and fell on my butt,” he lies rapidly. Gabe might have gone a bit too wild last night. “It still hurts.”

“Oh, you should tell Gabe to be more careful next time,” Genji whispers with a broad smile on his face.

This makes Jack squint at him. “What do you know?”

“My moans and shrieks of pleasure, that’s for sure.” He chuckles at the surprised look on Jack’s face. “Won’t say you didn’t enjoy it; obviously, you did. Just be a bit quieter next time.” He winks and starts to dig in. “And fuck you.”

“Why?!” Jack asks, offended.

“You made me lose 2000 gil.”

“…Fuck you guys.”

They chuckle and keep eating. When they finish, they go directly to the temple, but it’s closed.

“What the hell?” Gabe asks, looking at the shut door. “Lemme try something.” He knocks on the door and a nun opens.

“Yes?”

“Hello, miss. We’re a party of summoners, and I was wondering if we could go into the Cloister?” he asks as politely as possible.

“Oh, well… uhm… Lord Mika, Yevon’s Leader, said that the temples had to be close until further notice.” The nun looks around and then inside the temple. “But to be honest, I don’t know why.”

“Can we go in, please?” Jack asks with puppy eyes.

“May I see your mark, please?” the nun asks shyly.

“Mark?” Hanzo and Genji ask, confused.

“The Mark of the Summoner, the marking they do to certify you as one,” the nun answers and sighs. “I suppose I can let you pass if you have it, but if you don’t, then I’m sorry -summoning classes are suspended too.”

Everyone looks at Hanzo and Genji and Jack sighs.

“Can they come in to help us in the Cloister?” Jack asks nervously.

“I suppose so. After all, are we going to wait until Sin attacks again to open the temples? I don’t think so,” the nun says jokingly, but for everyone else it was a sort of warning.

“Can you believe this?” Genji asks after entering the labyrinthine Besaid Cloister. “Are they really going to close the temples until Sin regenerates?”

“I mean…after everything they’ve done…” Gabe mutters angrily. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Assholes,” Ana spits while making the wall leading to the secret treasure explode. “I wish they were more… human…”

“But if Zennyatta’s right, even Mika is an unsent,” Jack grunts, opening the chest. “Ana, do you need a new gun?”

“Heck yeah! This one seems to be ice-imbued!” she says with joy. “Well, the Fayth should be around.”

Suddenly, hurried steps coming from the Cloister are heard

“What in Yevon’s name are you doing here?” Seymour asks, alarmed and angry. “The temples are closed!”

“What for?” Jack asks, taking out his staff. “So Sin can regenerate, and you have the power of fear again on your side?”

The guado becomes red with anger and clenches his fists. “What did you say?”

“We know what Yu Yevon did, what Yunalesca is, what Mika is!” Gabe answers, taking his sword out. “You’ve done enough damage, Seymour!”

“It’s never enough, I assure you!”

“You’ve killed many summoners and guardians!” Genji shouts, drawing a sword Zennyatta gave him before going to Besaid.

“Death is nothing but an eternal rest; killing is the ultimate salvation for everyone!” he declares, making a ball of fire appear in his hand.

“Well, then let us save you!” Hanzo answers aiming an arrow at his head and letting it loose.

It whistles through the air, but meets its end at a fireball that Seymour has launched.

“Shield us from fiery rage!” Jack shouts and creates a Null-Blaze shield in which the ball clashes, causing no damage.

“It’s too narrow in here! We need to get to the Chamber of Fayth!” Ana shouts, firing a sleeping dart that only has half of its usual effect on Seymour. “Run!”

“Gabe! Carry me!” Jack shouts. Gabe nods and Jack jumps onto his back, the guardian holding his legs to carry him piggyback. “Shield us from elemental dismay!” Jack shouts while parrying several spells from Seymour: ice, fire, thunder, and more.

“Aren’t you a box full of surprises?” Genji asks, pumped. “You start praying; we’ll keep that guado at bay!”

They nod, and when they get inside the chamber Jack summons Bhamut and seals the iron door with fire.

“Alright, Blondie.” Gabe wants to kiss Jack, but he restrains himself. “Go do your thing.” A loud bang can be heard and Seymour’s voice cursing and shouting from the other side.

Jack looks at Gabe, Shiva’s voice echoing again in his mind, so he pulls Gabe in for a quick kiss and enters the room.

“I presume you have no idea what fiend could’ve been the one yesterday?”

“Not now, Ana! Hanzo!”

The archer looks at Gabe.

“Shoot your dragons, try to control the power you give to it!”

“I don’t know how!” the archer replies, trying not to panic.

“It’s like pulling back tears or laughter. I know you can do it!” Gabe replies, preparing his sword as the banging gets louder. “We can die! But if he gets to Jack, everything is over!” he shouts. “You understand?”

Everyone shouts yes and when the door finally opens, Hanzo shoots his arrow with his two dragons spiraling towards Seymour.

“Where did you-” but before he can finish, the dragons push him away. “You imbeciles!” he shouts, sending more fireballs to them. “I want to save Spira! It’s the only way, don’t you see?!”

“What I see is an exiled asshole without family!” Gabe shouts, sending ball of gravity towards the blue-haired man, pushing him against a wall.

“You take that back!”

Another salvage of fireballs is launched, but fortunately everyone can either deflect them or evade them.

Meanwhile, Jack is praying desperately to Valefor.

“ _Fayth! Please! I need you! My friends are in danger, my… my… my boyfriend is in danger!_ ” Tears are falling from his eyes, his hands clenched in praying position. “ _Please, please, PLEASE!”_

“ _Is this how you are going to act in front of Sin?_ ” Valefor’s fayth asks in his mind, a little girl’s voice. “ _Are you going to cry and shake? Are you going to beg for mercy?_ ”

“ _Of course not!_ ” Jack answers desperately. “ _But when I go against Sin I’ll have all of you together! Plus, the hidden ones!_ ”

“ _And if you don’t? What if Sin is waiting for you in this Island’s shores? What will you do then?_ ” The girl chides. “ _Learn to use all the power you have available_ , _for you may not be able to get more._ ”

“ _Is that a warning?_ ” Jack asks, worried.

“ _It is not, it is just a task you must learn._ ” And with that, Jack feels the Fayth go through him. “ _The first hidden Aeon is in Kilika’s sea. Sing the Hymn with all your might and the two mermaids will come to your aid._ ”

When he runs out the chamber, he sees Seymour preparing a summoning. Everyone seems to be tired.

“Mother! Help me save these imbeciles! Show them the power of death!”

And with that, a hideous creature appears: a mummy inside a Venus Flytrap.

“ _Summoner, please, help me_ ,” the aeon pleads in Jack’s mind.

“Don’t worry, I’m doing it,” he answers and summons Shiva, the beautiful blue-skinned woman.

“Your pathetic aeons are nothing against mine!” the guado shouts. “Mother! USE ALL YOUR POWER!”

“ _I’m sorry…_ ” the aeon cries and unleashes a massive attack that destroys Shiva.

“ _Learn to use your power._ ” Valefor recites.

Jack looks at Hanzo and Genji and then at Anima.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” Jack shouts, making two great dragons appear amidst thunder and lightning.

“What is-”

“Now attack!” With swift movements of his staff, the dragons bite, slash, and in the end Jack shouts. “Dragons! Vanquish my enemy!” both dragons bite the aeon on the neck and send a thunder shock through their bodies making the aeon disappear.

“Mother!” Seymour shouts and before he can do anything else, Ana shoots Seymour through his head.

He falls on the ground and Jack slowly walks over to him.

“Save yourself, asshole.”

With that, he starts the Sending - the ritual dance that is supposed to send the dead to the Farplane so they can rest in peace and prevents them from turning into fiends.

Twirl after twist of staff, pyreflies start appearing around Seymour - but then the sound of boots is heard.

“Yevonists!” Genji shouts, worried. “They’ll kill us!”

“Then kill them first!” Gabe shouts launching himself to the entrance. “Hanzo, Ana, keep the light armored busy. Genji and I will take the one with heavy armor!”

The two ranged fighters nod and the other two run to the Cloister’s hallways to meet the little army which is welcomed with arrows, bullets and swords.

“ _Focus_ ,” Jack thinks to himself. “ _You’re here alone, no one is killing anyone, no one is depending on you to get the hell out of here._ ” A step forward, a twirl, a twist of wrist, pyreflies floating around.

“ _Summoner._ ” Seymour’s aeon speaks in a faint voice. “ _X=11-16, Y=57-63_ ” And with that Seymour’s body disappears.

“Genji!” Hanzo shouts. “Clear the way!”

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Genji shouts, his green dragon possessing the sword. He starts slashing his way out, everyone following behind.

Saying that the Besaidans were afraid of them was an understatement; everyone was shouting and crying.

“Guys!” Jesse shouts, running at them. “We gotta go! Jack, take a flying aeon and follow the airship, no boat will want to take you after-”

Bam!

A bullet hits Jesse in the arm making him flinch and return the shot.

“Fuck! You know what to do! Everyone else with me!”

Jack shoots a healing spell at Jesse and casts a shield of Protect in front of him to mitigate physical damage.

“I’m sorry!” he shouts to everyone and summons Valefor, jumping to the Aeon’s back, the shield deflecting all bullets. But they were too many; little cracks could be already seen after just a few seconds. “I promise, this will be the last time this happens!” he screams at the people. “Yevon’s teachings aren’t honest! They created the same evil that they’re fighting! I promise I’ll stop Sin forever or die trying!”

With that, Valefor takes off into the sky.

The vast ocean is under him, but he can’t see the beauty of it; he still remembers all the screams, the panic everyone was feeling in that moment.

“ _You didn’t do anything wrong._ ” Shiva speaks with a soothing tone. “ _You’ll save millions of lives this way._ ”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t have to kill Seymour,” Jack replies in a soft voice. “I hope they can forgive me one day.”

“ _They will_ ,” Bahamut comments. “ _After exposing Seymour and Yevon, they will._ ”

“ _Plus, if you didn’t kill Seymour_ , _he’d kill you instead and hope would be lost_ ,” Valefor adds. “ _By the way, congratulations on summoning those twin dragons. I’m impressed._ ”

“Hanzo and Genji might be angry,” he whispers. “Jesse got hurt and I’m not sure if I healed him correctly. Many guards, fighting to protect what they thought right, died. Maybe they were innocent! Maybe they weren’t evil!” Tears start to form in his eyes and fall into Valefor’s feathers.

“ _It’s okay, Jack_ ,” Shiva whispers again. “ _Let’s try something: when you summon us, we’ll try not to kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it, deal?_ ”

“And how are we going to know that they actually deserve it?” Jack mutters, looking up. “I guess that… to stop a bloodbath, your hands will get stained on the way…”

“ _I guess so._ ” Valefor nods and stops after some minutes of flying. “ _We’re here, Jack. Sing for the mermaids._ ”

He looks at the airship behind him. He can see two people on the deck, probably looking at him.

“Alright, here goes nothing.” He sighs and clears his throat, then he starts to sing.

“ _How is my voice going to be heard?_ ” he asks himself. “ _I’m just one person… one soul…_ ” His voice cracks for a second, but he keeps singing, in a sad, dramatic tone. “ _Why did I do this? Why does death always follow me? My parents first and now all these people, Lord Seymour, who’s next? Genji? Hanzo? Ana? Me?... Gabe?”_ his voice starts to get louder and louder until is not a simple whisper, it’s a heartbreaking and desperate chant. “ _No more! Please! Give me the power to stop this bloodbath! Whoever you are! Please! Please!_ ” he finally ends with a desperate scream and falls on his knees on Valefor’s back. If it hurt the aeon, he was crying too desperately to notice.

“Please… please… aeons…” he whispers between sobs.

“ _Learn to use your power, use the power you have now_ ,” Valefor recites.

“ _Let yourself go_ ,” Shiva repeats.

“ _Remember why you are doing this_ ,” Bahamut insists.

“ _If you can’t do something one way, try another._ ” Two more voices join them. The twin dragons, maybe.

Jack listens to the aeons and looks down.

“Jack!” Without him noticing, the airship has already gotten near them, Gabe extending his hand to the blonde. “Come back to the deck! Maybe the aeons weren’t here, or they drifted away with the currents. We’ll keep looking!”

“ _The aeons are in the sea of Kilika. Sing with all your might, make your life depend on it_ ,” the eagle aeon repeats with a grim voice.

“Jack? Jack!” the Kilikan says, a bit worried. “Come on! Just come here, already!”

Jack looks at Gabe and smiles. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. With a snap, Valefor disappears and Jack starts falling.

“JACK!” Gabe shouts, almost jumping after him, but Zennyatta and Jesse - who were near the exit in case of an emergency - stop him.

Jack starts singing again, louder and louder, the wind whistling in his ears, his robes flying around him.

Suddenly, the water starts bubbling and a torrent of water catches him midair, two mermaids controlling it.

“ _Are you crazy, boy?!”_ one asks, panicking. “ _We were getting ready to come out! We heard you the first time!_ ”

“ _Never try to do a stunt like that again, you understand?!”_ the other mermaid demands in alarm, her voice higher than the first one.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Jack asks, smiling.

“ _We’re the Mermalia Sisters. We were Kilikans. I’m Nydia._ ” The mermaid with orange hair and dressed in pearls bows.

“ _I’m Sophia_ ,” the green haired one dressed in gold answers. “ _Before our village was attacked by Sin, Zennyatta turned us into aeons and protected our village with our power, though no one remember us now. We’ve been erased by Yevonists._ ”

“ _Well, I’ll need your help_ ,” Jack answers, smiling.

“ _And we’ll give it! Just remember, you’re important_ , _too! Your life is as important and valuable as any other!”_ they shout together, and make the torrent go up to the deck.

“JACK!” Gabe tackles him before he can get onto the deck, bouncing them back at the torrent.

“Gabe! Careful!” Jack yelps while chuckling. “We almost fell!”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” the other asks, crying. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“The aeons told me to sing like my life depended on it,” Jack answers, shrugging and laughing. Although he still has pain in his heart, Gabe is capable of ending it for a while.

“So, if the aeons tell you to jump inside Sin, you’d do it?!” he barks, grabbing the blonde by the collar of his robes.

“…Let’s hope they don’t,” the summoner answers, scratching the back of his head.

“I hate you so much…” Gabe chuckles and hugs Jack tightly. “Don’t ever do shit like that without telling me, okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” They kiss quickly and go inside the airship.

Jack is received with cheers and hugs from his friends, but he doesn’t feel like celebrating.

“I hope someone sends them…” he finally whispers after a while. “I… I wish things would’ve gone differently.”

“Like… any of us dead and one step further from defeating Sin?” Ana asks while munching on a chocolate bar an Al-Bhed gave to her.

“Or all of us dead and Spira without hope?” Hanzo inquires while playing with his hair.

“Maybe with those guards alive,” Jack finishes sipping his tea. “But what’s done is done, right?”

Everyone nods, falling silent again.

“Where did you learn how to summon the dragons?” Hanzo asks, puzzled.

“I… just recited what you recite every time you summon them.” He shrugs and sighs. “Maybe your bond with me made them accept me?”

“I guess.” Hanzo sighs and keeps practicing his archer stance. “Fortunately, it worked.”

“That aeon,” Gabe says, a bit disturbed, “was hideous.”

“It was a suffering woman,” the blonde answers. “Seymour’s mother, perhaps? She gave me some coordinates.”

“Remember the aeon I told you about? The one needing all the special treasures to be found? I think it’s this one,” Ana comments thoughtfully. “If that’s how it looks… I rather not have her around in the team.”

“It’s one more aeon, Ana,” Jack sighs. “It’s an ally we shouldn’t ignore.”

Silence again. Jack feels a bit relieved that he’s not the only one wishing for a better outcome for what happened that day.

“Hello, my young heroes!” Zennyatta calls while entering the room. “We have many problems, and we’re adding one right now.”

“What is it?” Jack asks without much interest.

“Our dearest Olivia hacked into Yevon’s communications and they’re putting extra security on every temple. They got orders to kill on sight, meaning we can’t get near there alone or with them awake.”

Everyone grunts and sighs.

“Maybe I can make some sleeping bombs from my sleeping darts?” Ana suggests. “Although… I’m not sure how long it will last.”

“That’s the problem,” Genji groans. “Maybe I can clean the path and-”

“I know it’s the easiest way, but it’s not the right one!” Gabe exclaims. “We’re not assassins, we’re guardians of a summoner!”

“Then what’s your idea?” Hanzo asks, uninterested.

“Maybe I can disguise myself,” Jack finally says with a smile. “Isn’t there a spell you can do?”

“Hmm…” The old man thinks a moment and nods. “I’ll go check my scrolls.”

“Got a fake beard, contact lenses and clothes.” Olivia says, walking inside the room after the old man left. “If the spell doesn’t work, I can make a thing or two for you. After all, I owe you more than one.”

Both smile at each other, and Jack nods.

“You know you don’t owe me a thing, right?” Jack asks gently.

“Well, you saved me more than three times from being stoned by Yevonists. Even took some hits for me.” She gestures at Jack’s eye, where he has a scar from the time a rock hit him that was supposed to be for her.

“That’s Jack for ya,” Gabe says proudly.

“Yeah,” Olivia chuckles. “So, care to introduce me?”

“Sure! Olivia, these are Hanzo, Genji and Ana,” he says, pointing at everyone in turn. “Guys, she’s Olivia, a childhood friend.”

“I already talked with Gabe but… I wanted to apologize for-”

“For running away from the hate? For wanting a better life?” Jack asks, smiling. “It’s okay, Ollie. I always had a hunch you never died.”

Olivia giggles and sighs. “I’m sorry about what happened today. Knowing you and Gabe, you must be feeling like shit right now.”

“Well, I’m not ecstatic,” Jack answers while shrugging. “But I understand it was necessary.”

“After all,” Genji adds while sharpening his blade, “that’s why Jack will be using a disguise, right?”

“That’s the idea, yes.” The old unsent comes in and opens some scrolls. “Found two spells, but both end once you’re inside a Yevon temple. Would you like to try?”

Everyone looks at Jack when he stands up and sighs.

“No. If it’s true that they’re doubling security on temples, I am afraid they’ll have guards inside the temple. I don’t want any more unnecessary deaths.” He turns to Olivia and sighs. “Are you good with disguises?”

“The best, don’t worry.” She nods and drags Jack out of the room.

Some minutes pass with her putting makeup and more on his face when she sighs.

“So… you and Gabe are a thing now?” she asks while applying some glue to put a fake moustache and beard.

“Yeah, but… trust me, he loved you and-”

“It was long ago, it doesn’t matter,” she interrupts. “Now, don’t move or you’ll have half of your beard over your moustache.” She slowly puts both pieces together and nods. “I know he loved me, and I loved him but… well… we all know what happens with Al-Bhed relationships.”

“You could’ve given him a chance; he’s stronger than he looks,” he answers while scratching his chin. The beard tickles.

“He deserves better,” she answers while smiling. “Like the summoner who’s gonna end Sin once and for all.”

“That’s what Zennyatta says, but honestly? I’m still wondering why I trusted in him so easily.”

Olivia shrugs and sighs. “He has that gift. I mean, he won Jesse over in less than three weeks after we found him in a cave in Bikanel desert. With Jesse all the other Al-Bhed chiefs followed Zennyatta without hesitation, he has kept our Home safe with his incantations and rituals. He treats us as normal people and not like freaks.”

“Yeah, I see that. But he’s an unsent,” Jack says, trying to move his mouth as little as possible while the girl applies a bit of make up around it.

“Yo Mika too, and he’s an asshole. We all have our potentially fake messiahs and spiritual leaders.”

“So, you think I’m fake?”

“Jack, you’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever known, even among Al-Bhed.” She sighs and stands up to get a mirror. “But right now, not even Gabe would be able to recognize you.”

Jack has wrinkles and spots so real he feels old.

“Oh, my aeons! Olivia! You’re a genius!” he exclaims, really impressed.

“I know, cfaadraynd, I know.” She chuckles and takes some ancient robes out. “Try these on and come out when you’re finished.”

She walks out, and Jack starts getting everything done.

After fifteen minutes, an old man with blonde hair and beard, ancient robes, and a low, raspy voice comes out the room.

“E-Excuse me, dear girl,” he says while walking clumsily to Olivia, who’s laughing proudly at her work and applauding. “W-Who’s the best disguiser in all of Spira?”

“Oh well, old-summoner-I-don’t-know, that’d be me! But I was expecting my friend to come out!” She giggles and hugs Jack. “If you fail as a summoner, you might as well be an actor!”

“I know, right?” he answers hugging her back and nodding. “Well, off to Kilika!”

Everyone starts wowing and laughing at Jack’s perfect representation, and then Gabe and Ana get their own old selves done.

“Let’s hope they’ll let you in.” Genji mutters, worried. “If anything goes wrong, we’ll aid you.”

They went into Kilika’s Temple without much problem, and the same with Djose. Sure, they were accompanied by escorts who helped them solve the puzzles to get the special prizes, but that was because the guard pitied them. After all, they are “really old” and “can barely move” and since Hanzo and Genji didn’t get an outfit, the trio was on their own. In each temple, the aeons had advice for Jack.

“ _Strength is not always how hard you can punch, but how easily you rise up when you fall_ ,” Ifrit advised.

“ _A swift retreat to save lives is more important than a victory bathed in ally blood_ ,” Ixion said with solemnity.

And just like that, even with all the security, Jack obtained all the aeons approved by Yevon. Now only the hidden and forgotten remained.

 

“I hid four aeons. Genji and Hanzo’s count as one; the Mermalia is the second,” The unsent whispers. “There are still two on the loose, plus the ones hidden but approved by Yevon.”

“Seymour’s aeon gave me coordinates. Maybe is where she is trapped?” Jack asks, confused.

“I’m not sure, but we can take ya there.” Jesse nods and walks to the bridge. He says something in Al-Bhed to the pilot, who nods and starts flying off the continent of Spira.

Little by little, the sky becomes darker and mainland becomes just a dream between the tides.

“Baaj Temple.” Zennyatta grunts, a bit uncomfortable. “A place of destruction and woe.”

“A temple all the way out here?” Jesse says, surprised. “What for?”

“I don’t remember if it’s a temple, or just some ruins of the Machina War.” The old man grunts and dismisses it with a wave of hand. “I wonder why this fayth would be here?”

“To protect it, maybe? After all, she’s powerful as fuck!” Jesse shrugs and starts scanning the area a place to land. “Look, we can’t land the airship, so we’ll wait for you in the sky, alright?”

The group nods, and they walk to the exit.

“Maybe I can summon the Sisters, so they can create a water ladder and we can climb down,” Jack suggests, and everyone else nods. “Rise from the tides!” he screams, making his staff glow blue, and a ladder of water starts rising to the airship.

“Let’s go, then,” Gabe whispers, stepping on them and climbing down slowly.

“This is so weird…” Genji mutters, trying not to look down. “So, so weird.”

“Don’t worry, if you fall the sisters will catch you,” Jack says, trying to sound reassuring.

Slowly, everyone gets to one of the destroyed pillars that form a weird path into the ruins.

“This place is beyond eerie,” Gabe whispers while slashing at the water to make some fiends swim away.

“Do we really need these three?” Ana asks, shaking a bit. “After all, we have all the aeons approved by Yevon, right?”

“If Zennyatta asked us to get these three, too, then he must’ve had a reason,” Jack says while jumping to a platform that leads to an entrance of some sort. “The old man warned us about a fiend, right? Hanzo! Genji! With me!”

The archer takes his stance and his brother unsheathes his sword.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” Hanzo shouts while shooting a thunder bolt.

“Ixion! Show that fiend Thor’s might!” Jack shouts while summoning the unicorn aeon.

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Genji shouts, making his dragon possess his sword, and jumps into the water.

Several seconds pass before thousands of pyreflies come out of the water, and Genji with them.

“Alright guys! It’s safe to pass!”

“I’m worried about our aeon’s powers…” Hanzo mutters while diving in himself.

“Kinda weird, right?” Jack comments when he emerges from the water inside the temple. “Anyways, let’s go. The aeon must be this way.” He walks through a corridor where all the glyphs of every single temple are glowing, a bigger glyph shining brightly at the end.

“ _Summoner, finally, you come!_ ” Seymour’s aeon exclaims, delighted. “ _I hope you didn’t have much trouble finding me._ ”

“ _Not too much, thank you_ ,” Jack answers gently.

A woman appears and passes through the glyph, destroying it and revealing a fayth.

“Aren’t you Lord Seymour’s mother?” Ana asks, frightened. “What happened to you?”

“I was supposed to be my son’s final aeon,” she answers in an audible voice. “But his heart was corrupted by power and… well…”

“He used you, we get it.” Gabe sighs and smiles. “Would you help us?”

“Absolutely! I actually know where the other two forgotten aeons are: one is on a destroyed temple in the Calm Lands - it has been abandoned since the very first Calm - there, you’ll find the Magus Sisters; the other one, Yojimbo, is in the Cave of the Stolen Fayth, just before entering Mount Gagazet.”

“Zennyatta told us that his other two aeons became friends with those!” Jack exclaims, excited. “Maybe if we get them first, the other two won’t be as hard to get!”

“In that you’re right,” the woman answers, nodding.

“Hey, uhm…” Ana walks to the fayth and bows. “We’re sorry for killing your son.” Everyone flinches and does the same. “Please forgive us.”

The woman looks at them and lets out a sad, long sigh.

“My soy had to die for Spira to be safe. He and all the other Yevonists are keeping Spira on this spiral of death and sorrow; if his death was necessary for this to stop, then so be it.” She then turns to Jack. “ _Jack, my dear boy._ ”

“ _Yes?_ ” he asks, not liking that she changed to speaking in his mind.

“ _My advice to you: Death is inevitable; don’t fight against it._ ” That sends shivers down through his spine. “ _Don’t fear death, but don’t search for it either; mourn your loses, but don’t think about them too much. It will be hard, but it will be possible. Do you understand?_ ” Seymour’s mother seems to be serious about the topic, but still, Jack can’t think about it without going a bit pale.

“ _I will protect my friends at any cost._ ”

“ _Without jeopardizing this mission_ ,” the Mermalia sisters interrupt.

“ _Just be careful_ , _Jack. Enjoy the company of your friends; you may not know when they’ll leave._ ” And with that, she passes through Jack, giving him her powers.

“What did she say?” Ana asks, worried.

“Nothing you should know about, just some advice,” he answers, smiling.

“There they are!” Kinoc shouts, Yevonists flooding the temple in seconds. “You heathens! What are you doing here? Profaning Master Seymour’s mother?”

“We’re just stopping you!” Gabe shouts, taking his sword in his hand. “We know everything!”

“That’s why you must die right now!”

“Shield us from the steel!” Jack shouts, summoning his Protect shield once more as bullets start to fly, weakening the shield little by little.

“Get away from us!” Ana shouts while launching a vial that crashes against the floor, the liquid inside splashing up to burn the guards around it. “Get away!” she yells, throwing vial after vial after vial, Fire, Ice, and Thunder injuring guards.

“Don’t kill them!” Jack shouts, frustrated. “They know nothing!”

“No, but Kinoc does!” Hanzo shouts, shooting three arrows at the fat man, who casts his own Protect.

“You little-”

But he can’t finish his words; a vial petrifies him and the remaining soldiers.

“Run to the airship! Now!” Ana shouts while running.

Everyone follows her, diving and swimming as fast as they can.

“Don’t look back!” Gabe shouts while jumping through the fallen pillars, bullets whistling near them.

“There’s the airship! Jack! Cast Protect!” Genji shouts, deflecting a bullet with his sword.

The summoner inhales deeply and summons a cracked shield of energy.

“Jump to the water!” he shouts, everyone looking puzzled but obeying him. “Sisters! Put them somewhere safe!”

The water starts bubbling, and they’re launched to the airship with a geyser-like torrent of water.

“Don’t let that heathen escape!” Kinoc shouts, jumping and running with the soldiers behind him.

But suddenly, a whale-like cry is heard. A very angry and hurt whale cry, its body swiftly swimming through the water.

Sin.

“Jack! Quick!” Gabe shouts desperately.

“ _I see you, summoner.”_ A woman speaks in Jack’s mind.

He loses no time and jumps into the water, the same torrent shooting him up like it did Gabe. Jesse and Hanzo catch him, but he goes pale when he hears Sin’s beam being charged.

  


 “AEONS OF MINE! PLEASE PROTECT US FROM SIN’S WRATH!” the summoner shouts in panic, all the aeons appearing in front of him and forming a rainbow-colored shield.

The last thing Jack can hear is the beam firing, a loud crash, and his head smacking against the metal floor.

Then, darkness.

He’s surrounded by a black nothingness. Not a sound, not a smell, nothing.

“Oh my,” a woman whispers. “What is this? A summoner? In our realm?”

“Shush, Cindy!” another woman growls. “He’s not completely here - wait, I recognize this energy!”

“Mandy! Is he the summoner that is gathering all aeons to defeat Sin?” a younger voice asks happily.

“Yes…” a manly, low voice answers. “I wonder how much he will pay me?”

“Yojimbo!” another woman scolds. “Not everything is about money!”

“It’s to help Spira! That has no price!” another man answers, a young one.

“Who are you?” Jack whispers, confused. “Where am I?”

“You’re between the land of the living and the land of the dead, boy,” Yojimbo answers. “You used too much energy on that shield!”

“How did I get here?”

“Doesn’t really matter; you’re here because you need our help, right?” Cindy asks. “We’ll lend it to you!”

“What about the fayths? I have to pray to you.”

“This is a very special circumstance, boy! Sin is going on a rampage!” the first woman exclaims, worried.

“We came to you, so someone must be channeling our powers into you,” Yojimbo affirms. “Now, remember: everything has a price.”

Jack feels his body again.

“Teamwork is essential!” the three women shout, and now Jack can see blurry figures.

“Time gives as much as it takes; make it count.” A gentle, feminine voice says.

Now he can hear muffled sounds.

“The light you have, nothing can put it out. Not even the greatest darkness or death. You’ve lit Spira with hope! Always remember that.”

And finally, with that last voice, he wakes up.

“Jack!” Gabe tackles him again, making the summoner groan in pain. “Jack! You’re alright!”

“Of course I am!” he says, chuckling. “I mean, I almost died, but I’m here, right?” He looks around to find that he’s in Zennyatta’s room, with the old man panting and sweating. “Why didn’t you do that before?!”

“I’m tired as hell, boy!” he answers. “Those were only four more aeons! Imagine if I tried to summon them all at once!”

“What happened?” he asks, worried. “I heard that Sin is going rampage!”

“That’s an understatement, partner,” Jesse says, his voice a bit shaky. “He’s swimming around, charging his beam without shooting! The crusaders are keeping him at bay, but barely.”

“Some settlements are preparing a massive evacuation when things start going south,” Olivia interrupts, barging in.

“What’s the plan, Master?” Jesse asks, worried.

But he gets no response; Zenyatta only turns to Jack.

“What?”

“What is our goddamn plan?!” Jesse scowls.

Jack freezes and goes pale. Plan? He doesn’t have a plan! Only to defeat Sin, sure. But how?

“Who was the woman I heard?” he asks the unsent. “The one that said, ‘I see you, summoner’?”

“I am afraid I don’t know,” The man answers. “But whoever she was, she’s obviously not happy.”

“I got something!” Olivia shouts, excited. “People are saying that Sin has a big crack on his shell, big enough for an airship to attack!”

“We can’t attack Sin just like that!” Jesse retorts in exasperation.

“We can, and we will!” Olivia shouts. “Got any better plan?!”

“We will shoot Sin, but instead of staying, you’ll go away into the mainland, Gabe, Ana, Hanzo, Genji and I will fight it on the open sea.”

Everyone stares at Jack, but no one says a thing.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jesse answers in a sad tone. “We shall sing the Hymn on your honor; how do we lure it?”

“Simple: The woman who spoke wants me.” He stands up and nods. “Then she will have me.”

Some minutes later, Jack and his crew are waiting on a water platform created by the Mermalia sisters, the aeons repeating their advice in his mind.

“Yojimbo needs gil to attack.” Zennyatta says over the comm. “You can’t order the Magus Sisters, you can only suggest things.”

“Got it!” Jack nods, the water becoming more unstable as Sin approaches.

“Tempus is a time aeon; use its powers to slow time down or make your team go faster, and Sacrom is a Holy aeon - you shall give the last blow to Sin’s shell with his attack.”

Finally, the whale call is heard.

“Got it.” Jack turns to everyone and shouts, “Remember! First they’ll launch some rockets to weaken his shell, then it will be our turn to attack!”

Everyone nods, Genji with two swords in hand and Hanzo with his bow ready.

The waves are going crazy around them, Sin coming closer, and then suddenly it starts. Rockets start flying towards Sin, exploding on its shell and making it cry in pain.

Hanzo calls forth his arrow, Genji launches his possessed sword, and Jack casts Bahamut’s Mega Flare. More cries of pain come from Sin and when his shell cracks more, he dismisses Bahamut to bring Shiva in.

“No quarter!” Jack shouts, summoning Shiva and using Diamond Dust, a vicious attack that pelts Sin with shards of ice.

Gabe and Ana are attacking the already-uncovered parts of Sin with dark magics, but they could be just tickling the monster and it’d cause the same amount of damage.

“ _You want to fight?!_ ” The same woman asks, exasperated. “A fight you’ll have! Gèrard! My love! Kill these imbeciles!”

An enormous humanoid appears, his body deformed, and on his shoulder, a stunning woman with a long ponytail and blue skin.

“Attack!” she shouts, pointing at them.

“Aeons! Shield us!” Jack shouts, the same rainbow-colored shield appearing in front of them. “Guys! Attack him with everything you’ve got!”

In that moment, a resounding crash is heard, the humanoid aeon smashing his fists against the shield.

Ana launches every grenade she has, Hanzo shoots arrows imbued with every element, Gabe summons every element of Black Magic he knows and Genji launches shuriken, but to no avail.

“Jack!” the Kilikan boy shouts. “He’s too strong!”

With a final smash the shield breaks, leaving the group exposed.

“You ungrateful children!” the woman yells, pointing at them. “I try to bring peace to Spira, and this is how you thank me?!”

The humanoid swiftly moves his hand and the waves destroy the Sisters’ water platform, making all the boys fall to the unforgiving sea.

“Grateful for bringing death and destruction?!” Gabe shouts, trying to stay floating, but the tides are rough and cruel around Sin.

“That’s necessary to bring peace to this world! Don’t you see?!” the woman shouts, exasperated. “Death and Life, a never-ending cycle, all worlds, all universes are bound to it!”

The humanoid aeon clenches his fists on his summoner’s command and a water ball forms around the boys. The water starts swirling, not letting them swim out or, more importantly, breathe.

“ _Jack! You gotta do something! Gabe is trying to control the tides but Sin’s stronger!_ ” one of the Sisters shout in his head. “ _We can help!_ ”

“ _Do not fear death_ ,” Seymour’s mother repeats in his mind.

“ _Teamwork is essential_ ,” The Magus Sisters recite.

“ _A swift retreat to save lives is more important than a victory bathed in the blood of your allies_ ,” Ifrit whispers in the summoner’s mind.

Jack’s staff starts glowing and a geyser shoots his friends out of the water ball. Sure, the collision hurt, but at least they can breathe now.

“Jack!” Gabe shouts, trying to swim towards him, but a big wave pushes him away, followed by another, and another, and another. “Blondie! Wait! NO!” Gabe shouts, trying to swim against the tide.

Meanwhile, the blonde casts Nul-Tide around him, giving some sweet air to breathe. “Alright Jack,” he whispers shaking a bit, “what’s next? How do we kill it?” he looks at the humanoid aeon through the water swirling around…

The aeon… is not the real enemy…

The woman!

Finally, he squirts himself out with the power of the Mermalia and swims swiftly to Hanzo.

“Jack!” Gabe shouts, relieved. “Why did you do that?! Why didn’t you cast-!?”

“My head’s a mess Gabe, give me a break!” the summoner shouts, exasperated, and starts summoning another Nul-Tide dome as the water starts swirling around them again. “Hanzo! I need you to shoot the woman!”

“What?” the Shimada asks in surprise, and then facepalms. “Of course! Why I didn’t think that before?!”

“We’re facing a fucking whale!” Genjji shouts, a bit alarmed. “Give yourself a break, bro!”

Water surrounds them again but this time, they’re safe inside the dome.

“If we can break her focus, maybe we can get close enough to cause some damage!” Jack looks around as his friends. “Sorry for making plans up as I go, but seriously speaking, I didn’t think this through!” He sniffs, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. “Sorry I put all of you in danger… but we’re here already! There’s still time to go back, although once we get inside Sin… that’s the point of no return.”

Everyone looks at Jack with angry faces.

“What are you talking about?!” Gabe barks at him. “We’re a party! A group! We’re not leaving you alone!”

“Sorry!” Jack replies, exasperated. “I just… I’m feeling a bit dizzy and my head’s not working at its best! Now, Hanzo, I’ll try to undo this ball. You may only have seconds, so take your time aiming!”

The raven-haired boy nods and draws his bow. He takes a deep breath, nodding after some seconds.

“Why are you not dying?!” the woman shouts, the water putting more pressure on the dome, slowly cracking it.

“On the count of three!” Jack shouts, sweating and going a bit pale. “One!” A small hole appears in front of them, still too small to let the arrow pass. “Two!” it slowly gets bigger, showing the exterior and the woman over the humanoid’s shoulder, but it’d trap the arrow. “Now, Hanzo!” The hole becomes a lot bigger for a second. Hanzo releases the arrow and as soon as it goes through, the dome is destroyed and water slams against them, Jack flowing with the swirl, unconscious.

The arrow whistles through the air, sending sparks flying from its tip. Hanzo thought it’d be a nice touch to give an _extra_ gift to that despicable woman.

It hits her on the shoulder and sends excruciating pain all over her body, followed by a loud explosion that makes her fall from the humanoid’s shoulder, undoing the ball.

“Jack! Jack!” Gabe and Ana swim to the fallen summoner and start giving him all the potions they have, his face and body slowly regaining color.

“Uhm… guys?” Genji squeals, launching more shuriken. “Guys!”

“What?!” the other two shout, exasperated, and turn to where Genji’s pointing. The humanoid aeon has the woman in his hands, her face expressionless and pyreflies slowly coming out from her body. The humanoid shakes and growls.

“Hanzo… were you supposed to kill her?” Genji whispers in panic.

“I understood that much!” Hanzo confirms keeping himself floating. “Was I… supposed to kill her?” Ana and Gabe shrug when the eldest Shimada turns to them. “Well… it seems that it’s-”

A loud roar and a whale call fuse, the humanoid becoming bigger and more horrendous.

“Becoming even more powerful…” Hanzo finishes with a grunt. “Alright, anyone knows White Magics?” he turns around, but no one seems to know… the only one that does has drained all his magic… fuck…

“Amèlie!” the aeon shouts in anger and pain, turning to the boys. “You killed her! You’re the real monsters!”

But before he can act, Jesse’s airship flies closer and shoots a missile barrage at the humanoid, breaking even more of Sin’s shell.

“ _Ah know what yer gonna say, but we can’t let you do this alone_ , _can we?_ ” Jesse says through the comm. “ _Stay together, we’re gonna lift ya folks up!_ ”

Gabe hugs Jack tightly and Ana pulls Genji and Hanzo closer. A blueish light surrounds them and in seconds, they’re on the ship’s deck.

“Let me through!” Zennyatta urges, pushing everyone away and sending a golden orb towards Jack. “Good news. You’ve killed the last summoner to bring Calm.”

“How did she survive the Final Summoning?” Gabe asks, shaking a bit.

“Could’ve been an unsent?” Zennyatta asks, confused as well. “I don’t know, nor do I care! You did a wonderful job, guys!”

“I told you…” Jack whispers, after coughing out some water, “to wait on the mainland…”

“Ah know, but honestly? We saw you were havin’ trouble out there and Olivia _begged_ me to help ya.” He chuckles when he spots the Al-Bhed girl blushing and looking away. “And ya know, if Olivia begs for somethin’ it’s because that’s serious business.”

Jack sighs and chuckles, enjoying the warmth the orb is giving him. “The humanoid… where is he?” he asks softly.

“Jamieson tweaked the missiles. If it ain’t all over Sin right now, it’s fucking indestructible,” Jesse answers, pointing to the maniac with his thumb. “Ain’t that right, Jamieson?” He only receives a loud cackle as answer. “See?”

“ _Humans!_ ” and old, distorted and echoed voice speaks on everyone’s mind. “ _You’ve declared war not only to me, but all of Spira too! You’re heathens! You must die! Kill them! Kill the threat! Give me an aeon!_ ”

Everyone goes pale and Zennyatta floats to the ship’s frontal window.

“ _Aeons. Summon. Sin._ ” It repeats the words in an eerie tone.

“Hello, Yevon.” Zennyatta whispers with pain. “Damn, that aeon took the best of you, didn’t it?” He sighs and looks at the pilot. “Take us there… it is time to face our fate, boy.” The young Al-Bhed gulps and nods. “How’s Jack doing?” the old man asks in a stern, concerned voice.

“Up and ready to go!” the blonde replies with a broad smile. “But my partners could-” before he can finish, golden orbs are floating nearby his teammates, healing any injury and replenishing their strength.

“We’ll attack Yevon in a moment… must be looking for an aeon to possess…” Zennyatta sighs and pats McCree in the shoulder. “My boy, my time has come.”

“Hold yer horses partner!” McCree exclaims, startled. “Whaddaya mean it’s yer time?”

“In order to prevent any possession from Yevon, I must possess my own aeons, and for that I can’t have a corporeal form.” He takes out a beautifully crafted knife and offers its handle to Jack, its tip pointing at the old man’s heart.

“W-Wait, no!” Jack stiffens and steps back. “I-I can’t kill you! I must protect Spira!”

“Well, then… take this into consideration,” Zennyatta sighs and smiles warmly. “I’m from Zanarkand, a place in ruins… I should be dead by now, so you’re doing nothing but granting a favor to an old man, tortured by the mistakes of his past.”

“But you’re a-”

“A mentor, kid. Just that.” He steps forward and grabs Jack’s hand. “Listen, we’re not friends. Sure, I helped you and I will keep on helping until Sin is destroyed, but I’m not someone you’ll regret killing.” Zennyatta smiles and sighs, putting Jack’s hand around the knife’s handle. “I promise I won’t go anywhere; I’m just losing my physical body, one I should’ve lost a thousand years ago.”

Jack sniffs and nods, looking away.

“At the count of… three…”

Olivia is hugging Jesse who is looking away, everyone looking sadly at both summoners. Jack shakes a bit, but Zennyatta just smiles softly.

“ _Do not fear death, Jack_ ,” Anima repeats on his mind. “ _Death is inevitable. Unsents shouldn’t exist… I know this man is your friend, but please, end him._ ” The woman’s soothing tone makes Jack shiver. How can she ask something so horrendous so easily? So calmly?

“ _He’s not alive_ , _Jack. Not anymore_ , _at least_ ,” Tempus whispers. “ _Time has ended for him long ago…_ ”

“…Three.” With a swift, strong push, the knife slides inside of the older summoner, making everyone gasp and shout in surprise. Zennyatta’s hugging Jack, a satisfied smile over his face, but Jack can’t stop crying.

“I promise you… I promise you that while I’m alive-”

“Shhhh…” Zennyatta interrupts. “Let me die in silence, boy.” He looks up and lets out a relieved sigh and suddenly, he goes heavy, all his weight falling over onto Jack.

“I’m sorry…” he whispers, crying. “I’m sorry, Jesse.”

The Al-Bhed walks to Jack, who’s still standing, supporting Zennyatta’s body, hugging him and convulsing as he weeps.

“It ain’t your fault, partner,” Jesse answers with a shaky voice. “He had to go… he said he’d only lose his physical body, right?”

“That is true.” Zenyatta answers happily, his voice sounds calmer and less old than before.

Jack flinches and almost lets the body fall, but Jesse catches it.

“Sorry, Jack, didn’t mean to scare you.” The body’s eyes and mouth shine golden and an orb comes out, floating slowly and calmly. “There, much better. Look at this! My leg stopped hurting!”

“Master…” Jesse whispers, putting the body on the floor and then looking up. “Couldn’t you just… stay with us?”

“My boy,” the orb whispers with a bit of pain, “I don’t want to leave you either! But I am afraid I don’t have a choice. If I decide to stay even after my mission in this world is completed, I’m afraid I’d have become a demon and that’d be even worse for everyone involved, so with this done, let’s go! We got an ass called Yevon to destroy!”

Jack stands up, his robes still stained with Zennyatta’s blood and wet due to the last battle, the cloth a bit torn… marks of its use. This’ll be the last time he uses these robes; this is their last fight, the last push to have a free Spira… one with hope and possibility of a peaceful life. No more Crusaders putting their lives at stake, no more Summoners lost on their pilgrimage, no more fear of living in a big city, this must end. HE must end this.

“Then,” he says, walking out the control room, “what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

This is his chance to have a life with Gabe, together, living as a couple with Ana and the Shimadas visiting from time to time… This is the chance to finally have a life.

The ship leaves them over the hole on Sin’s shell. The body of the woman is still, Jack having sent her as soon as they landed, pyreflies fluttering around him after he finished.

“When Yevon comes, he’ll transport us to another dimension,” Zennyatta says, a bit worried. “Jack will have to summon every aeon and we have to defeat them. Remember that they will have all the powers they have here, so this will be… hard.”

Everyone nods and looks at Jack.

“I’m ready whenever you tell me,” he says, nodding.

“One last thing - when I possess one of my aeons, they will be controlled by me. You won’t be able to actually command them, so keep everyone safe and sound. You hear me, Jack?”

The blonde nods and walks to the front of the party.

“Call you first aeon and let us be victorious.”

The young summoner clenches his fists around his staff, shaking a bit, and looks up. Killing a friend to save the world… how is that fair? But then again, they’re at war… and war is never fair.

“Bahamut! Come forth!” Jack shouts, tears falling from his eyes, pyreflies gathering around him and Yu Yevon shooting towards the aeon repeating “ _Aeon. Possess. Sin._ ”

First blink. Darkness.

Second blink. A Distorted Dimension.

Third blink. Bhamaut falling from the skies without his purple accents or any color at all.

“ _Summoner!_ ” the aeon’s voice cries in pain. “ _Remember why you are doing this! Be strong!_ ”

Jack runs back to his friends, facing the towering dragon-like aeon.

“Mermalia!” Zennyatta shouts while circling. “Come to my aid!” Jack’s staff shines, and the mermaids appear, turning golden when Zennyatta possess them. “Now, my boy!” they say with determination. “Let’s go!”

Bahamut roars and starts charging his Mega-Flare, leaving him vulnerable for a brief time.

“He’s immune to any ailment!” Genji shouts after scanning him. “We better attack these fuckers before they unleash their powers!”

He runs and jumps to the aeon, Gabe following him and cutting, or at least trying to cut, through his armor.

“I must have something around here…” Ana mutters while checking her bag. “Something to lower his armor or…”

“ _Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” Hanzo shouts while shooting an arrow, but it only bounces off Bahamut.

“I forgot to mention that your aeons won’t obey you here.” Zennyatta whispers apologetically. “Now-”

But before he can finish, Bahamut shoots a massive energy ray.

“Genji!”

“Gabe!”

Two golden orbs whistle through the air to the swordsmen, and some more appear at everyone else’s side. After the ray is gone, the orbs return to Zennyatta, taking away the golden veil that had protected everyone.

“What the fuck was that?!” Gabe asks, jumping backwards to avoid Bahamut’s claw.

“Yours wasn’t that powerful!” Genji shouts trying to land a shuriken in the aeon’s eyes. “Zennyatta said that it should have your same powers!”

“Forget about that!” Jack shouts and raises his arms. “Aid us, divine light!” he cries, sending blasts of Holy magic down to Bahamut, making him grunt and shake.

“Ana!” Zennyatta shouts while shooting black orbs at Yevon. “You’re responsible for giving us extra shields against Bahamut’s powers and keeping everyone with enough mana! Hanzo!”

The oldest Shimada turns to him after shooting an ice-imbued arrow.

“Save the elemental arrows for elemental aeons, boy! Focus on Bahamut’s eyes!”

“Understood!” he replies while aiming. “But I thought that Bahamut was immune to status ailments!”

“My boy,” Zennyatta answers, chuckling. “No one is immune to an arrow to the eye.”

They both chuckle and keep shooting, but the aeon moves too fast for Hanzo. Still, he is big enough that the arrows do some damage.

“Ana!” Jack shouts, jumping to one side, avoiding a thunder shock from the aeon. “Need some Ether here!”

“Bahamut’s preparing his Overdirve!” Genji shouts in alarm. “Attack with everything you’ve got!”

“ _Boss!_ ” Jesse shouts through the intercom. “ _Jamieson had an idea!_ ”

“What is it!?” Jack asks sending another round of Holy magic down to Bahamut.

“ _What if we destroy the fayths?!_ ” Everyone looks at each other, stopping their attacks for a second. “ _Shouldn’t that destroy the aeons?!_ ”

“Possibly! But doing so would kill everyone inside the temples!” Zennyatta protests while casting another protective spell before Bahamut shoots his Flare again.

“ _I never said-_ ”

“It’s Jamieson we’re talking about, Jesse!” Zennyatta growls, the aeon’s golden aura fading little by little.

“Zennyatta?! What’s wrong?!” Hanzo asks, panicking.

“I am afraid these aeons won’t be able to put up another shield…” the wise man replies while panting. “I’m using their Overdrive now! Step back!”

Everyone jumps back, and the mermaids start their attack of exploding water geysers and crushing waterfalls, but after the attack is over, the aeon is still standing.

“Yevon must’ve made him much stronger…” Zennyatta whispers in fear.

“Jesse, your plan is good, but at least evacuate everyone first!” Gabe shouts, a bit scared.

“ _Ahead of ya’ partner, we’re releasing the bomb_.”

“Wait!” Jack says, mostly dodging a fireball that hits his arm. “Agh! A-Are you destroying the WHOLE temple?!”

“ _We ain’t got time for Cloister’s traps!_ ” the Al-Bhed answers. “ _Don’tcha worry partner, we got the whole-_ ”

“And without terrorism!" Hanzo growls over the intercom while finally shooting Bahamut in the eye, earning him a painful growl and a hit from a thunder-shock.

“ _Ya ain’t happy with nothin’!_ ” the other man growls back and sighs. “ _Be careful._ ”

“Hanzo!” Genji shouts, running to him. “Hanzo? You alright?!”

The older brother simply grunts and gives a thumbs-up.

“Hurry up!” Jack shouts, casting an All-Null spell. Bahamut was going crazy with the spells when suddenly… everything shook and Bahamut cried out in pain, recoiling and slowly disappearing in a cloud of pyreflies.

“ _Whoa-wee!_ ” McCree cries, surprised. “ _We didn’t expect that explosion! Sheesh!_ ”

“Jesse, you alright?” Gabe asks, watching the death of the aeon in a bit of panic.

“ _Still talkin’ so don’tcha worry ‘bout me, partner_ ,” he replies with a smile. “ _Who’s next, Jack?_ ”

“Valefor, he’s the next one,” The summoner replies, stepping forward. “Ana, how are we on supplies?”

“Really low… I’m afraid we took this mission without much planning…” the girl answers, alarmed. “What should we do?”

“I can restore our supplies, but we’ll need Tempus and you’ll have to protect me,” Zennyatta says, glowing golden and red. “Now, we know that-”

“ _Fayth! Destroyed! Destroy! Heathens!_ ” Yevon shouts suddenly, making Jack’s staff glow - and Valefor appears out of nowhere.

“Zennyatta!” Gabe shouts while dodging a peck from the eagle-like aeon. “What the fuck is this?”

“Yevon is a summoner, after all!” the old man answers.

Jack’s staff glows again and Tempus, an old man holding a staff with a clock on its tip, appears, surrounded by silver mist that turns golden as soon as it gets possessed.

“So, he can channel his energy through Jack and make his aeons stronger?!” Hanzo shouts as he receives some heals from Jack.

“I’m afraid so… but we’re here now, so it doesn’t matter, does it?” the old man asks through the aeon. “Now, fight!”

“ _We’re gettin’ to Besaid at full speed ahead, but if you want us to infiltrate the temple, evacuate everyone and avoid terrorism we’ll take a while._ ” Jesse starts while panting. “ _But Ah’m afraid we ain’t doing this more than twice, they’re puttin’ guards and security all over the temples! Guns will be needed to at least scare them enough to-_ ”

“Then forget it!” Gabe shouts, exasperated. “Don’t kill them! Just scare them off, you hear?!”

“ _We’ll be usin’ the soft torpedos, don’tcha worry_.” And with that the intercom goes off.

“Jack! Yevon wants to fly away! Stop him!” Ana shouts while aiming with her gun.

“Thundaga!” the summoner shouts while shooting a thunder shock from his staff, making the eagle look at him and shoot an Energy Ray that he barely manages to avoid, the explosion singing his leg.

“How are we gonna stop him?!” Hanzo shouts while shooting an arrow at the aeon’s head, but it misses by a narrow margin.

“He can’t leave the dimension as long as we’re here, so attack him!” Zennyatta shouts.

Genji looks around and sighs because he can’t get close enough to attack the aeon.

“ _These bastards ain’t leavin’ us alone!_ ” Jesse informs them, worried. “ _Ah’m afraid we’ll take a bit more to get there!_ ”

“Time is the thing we have the least of!” Jack shouts, exasperated. “Just do it as quick as you can! It’s trying to get to you!” He summons another salvo of holy magic that hits Yevon fully.

“Ana! How can I help?!” Genji shouts impatiently.

“I can’t heal AND shoot, take my bag!”

Genji nods and swiftly cuts the strap, catching the bag midair.

“We need something to slow him down!” Gabe shouts after his thunder magic misses for the fifth time in a row.

“I can’t use my magic if we want unlimited supplies!” Zennyatta shouts back.

“We don’t need that! Maybe…” Genji thinks a bit and starts combining various things Ana has in her bag. “Maybe we just need some… Alchemy! Ana! Do you think this will work?”

The sniper looks at the blueish orb that rests in Genji’s hand and nods. “It’s worth giving it a shot, right?” Ana suggests and tries to shoot the Aeon again.

Genji nods and looks at Jack. “Cast Null-Frost when I say, alright? On everyone!”

Jack turns and nods, waiting for the swordsman’s signal.

“Now, Jack!” And as soon as he says that, he crushes the small crystal ball, unleashing a great Blizzard. Almost at the same time, Jack’s staff glows white and blue, unleashing the protective spell.

Valefor cries, desperate, his flight finally slowed enough.

“Finally! Let’s move!” Jack shouts, but as soon as he undoes the dome, chill hits them hard. “Woah! What the-” he casts the spell again and sighs. “Stay inside the dome, you get me?”

“ _Partner!_ ” Jesse shouts, sounding angry and tired. “ _We’re already at Besaid! Ah’m afraid us movin’ with the airship can’t be done anymore! Those Yevon bastards almost destroyed the ship! We had to do an emergency landing near Besaid. I already deployed several patrols to each temple, and we’ll start the evacuation in Besaid right away!_ ”

“Please, don’t kill anyone!”

“ _Ah can’t promise that, Jack. Those guys, evil or not, are gonna defend their temples…_ ”

“We understand, just do your best! Good luck!” Gabe finishes and launches a waterball that solidifies with the ice and hits Valefor on the head.

“Gabe! We can’t let them kill-”

“Jesse’s right, Jack!” the Kilikan shouts, sad and angry. “But this is a war! And with war death follows! I’m sorry, I don’t want lives to be lost either, but it’s the only way!”

Jack sniffs and nods. Just a few more hours and it should be fine, they’ll end this once and for all.

“Overdrive incoming!” Genji shouts in alarm when he sees the aeon charging a beam inside his beak.

“Spread! I’ll protect you!” Zennyatta shouts, golden orbs shooting in everyone’s direction. The dome breaks and everyone scatters, but Hanzo slips due to the ice and the ray clips his leg, sending him flying away to slam against a wall.

“Hanzo!” Genji shouts, trying to run to him, but the Aeon launches a fireball that hits him fully on the hip, making him crash against the floor with a scream of pain.

“Alright you-” but before Ana can finish her threat, Yevon sends a salvo of fireballs in her direction, making her run away swiftly, to evade every hazard.

Finally, another spine-chilling screech is heard and Valefor starts recoiling and disappearing.

“ _Cronos reversum!_ ” Zennyatta shouts, healing and restoring everyone and their belongings.

“Oh, my dragons!” Hanzo shouts, rubbing his head. “Thought… I thought I was dead already!”

“Not yet, my boy. Just be more careful next time, alright?” the old man requests with a short bow.

“Watch out!” Jack shouts, creating the Null-frost shield and seeing a crack appear as a humongous chunk of ice crashes against it.

“Oh no…” Gabe whispers, terrified.

In front of them stands the ice aeon Shiva, glaring at them.

“Genji, do something like this orb but with fire! Now!” the old man commands while Jack resists another iceberg slamming into his shield.

“No can do! Jack won’t have enough energy to maintain the shield!” Genji shouts while mixing some other stuff.

Ana joins him immediately. “We’re alchemists, Genji! We’ll make our own shields!”

Both of them keep mixing and experimenting while Hanzo and Gabe launch fire arrows and spells, keeping Shiva from attacking.

“Jesse, the patrol that was supposed to get to Macalania Lake - is it there already?” Zennyatta asks through Jack’s comm.

“ _They should be there by now, lemme check._ ” The comm goes quiet for a bit and after a handful of seconds, Jesse’s voice blasts through it, startling Jack and almost making the shield crumble. “ _Sir! We’re bein’ attacked! I am afraid there is no more time! We’re exploding the temples as soon as we get there, please forgive-_ ”

A gunshot stops the transmission.

Almost immediately, Shiva starts shouting and clenching her fists. The ground starts trembling, and Jack’s staff starts glowing in various colors, shaking violently and slowly cracking.

“They did it…” Zennyatta whispers, worried. “They killed the Fayths…”

“Please, let them be alright,” Jack whispers while letting the staff fall to the ground. “Priests, nuns, summoners, guardians, Al-Bhed… let everyone be alright, please…” he whispers while falling on his knees, the adrenaline leaving his body as exhaustion and sorrow flood in.

“Jackie…” Gabe whispers, hugging him. “Don’t worry, they know what they’re doing…”

The scenery changes slowly, the blizzard stopping, and finally, the Spiran sky appears as the other dimension clears.

“I’ll take my leave, then.” Zennyatta whispers, letting the aeon go and summoning Angelus, a winged man in heavy, shiny armor. “Yevon, my old friend, it is time for us to go…” Yevon, a dark orb trembling in the air, tries to flee but Zennyatta’s sword is swifter and slashes through the parasitic being before he could do anything else. “Jack… would you do the honors?”

Jack nods and stands up, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Please… if you see Jesse or… or Olivia… tell them I’m sorry. Tell everyone I never meant to hurt anyone… I just wanted peace.” He cries while slowly performing the Sending dance.

“They’re not there, Jack. They’ll be fine, I promise you that,” the old man answers, pyreflies dancing and swirling around him. “See you, I hope not for a long time… and remember the aeons’ teachings, Jack. You’re free…” and with that, Zennyatta disappears.

Many stories are told afterwards.

Some people say that Jack went mad because of the grief and regret he felt for how many died during the Fayth Bombardments, Gabriel, Ana, Genji and Hanzo staying at his side until the day of his death.

Many others claim that Gabe and Jack fled, changing their names and appearances, people swearing that they’d seen them in Besaid, living a peaceful life alongside their friends.

A few argue that they fled with the Al-Bhed, and that they work tirelessly to bring peace to all of Spira, since the bombardments just made the Al-Bhed hatred even stronger.

Others say that they were imprisoned, and that they are rotting on what’s left of Bevelle’s dungeons.

What do I believe? Simple; they did flee. To Kilika, where they were barely seen. Ana and the Shimadas joined them, living a peaceful life, away from the persecution Yevon later enacted. But Spira was too tired of their doings, so even when the truth of who they were was unveiled, the Kilikans protected them. Jack still made pilgrimages every year to Mount Gagazet, to pray and ask for forgiveness from those that died in the Bombardments.

The Al-Bhed crew survived. Jesse lost his other arm, but other than that, he became one of the wisest Al-Bhed leaders and the first of his race to take a place on the Spiran council, always taking advice from Olivia, who later became his wife.

Nothing more happened in their lives: just happiness, love and, finally - peace.


End file.
